Dripping Blood
by melzie666
Summary: WARNING SPOLIER ALERT. This is set after Black Dawn. It's pretty much what happens next. Theres been some struggles between Claire and Myrnin. Someones starting to rise up against Amelie and theres a new buss boy in Common Grounds.
1. New beginings

Claire sighed, exhausted. She, Eve, Michael and Shane had spent the day re-painting and re-wallpapering and re-everything. The Glass House needed a lot of fixing up. It had been nearly a month since the druag had been defeated. Claire turned from where she had been painting to see Miranda –or Miranda's ghost, rather- standing right behind her. Claire jumped a little then Miranda began to speak,

"Hello Claire."

"Hey Miranda, wassup?" asked Claire, taking a sip of her energy-giving coffee.

"Nothing much, but I like it here."

"Good to hear." Just then Shane came running down the stairs, chased by Eve. They each held their paintbrushes at each other. Shane turned his back to Claire to face Eve. That's when Claire noticed he had a huge line of paint on the butt of his jeans.

"Stay way Eve, I have yellow and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Bite me skid mark!" They laughed, after a while of fighting Shane called I truce and walked over to Claire. He was covered in paint from the paint war. He stretched out his arms for a hug. He started to walk closer, knowingly. Claire ducked just as he was about to cover her in paint.

"No hugs till you change your shirt." Said Claire quickly.

"You just want me to take my shirt off." He joked.

"Totally." With that he ripped off his shirt and pulled her into a soft kiss. He tasted of chilli but it didn't matter. Claire ran her hands down the muscles on his back as his ventured through her hair, pulling her closer.

Worst time to get a text. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the screen to see it was Myrnin. It was probably another text asking her to come to the lab. No way in hell, after what he had done, nearly letting Shane die, using her as bait. There were many other things he had done before that. Claire knew she wouldn't be able to ignore him forever, but she could try. She was about to return to Shane when she got a call. But it wasn't Myrnin's ringtone, it was Amelie's. Claire knew this couldn't be good. They weren't exactly in Amelie's good books now that Eve and Michael were married. She knew she couldn't hang up. What good would that do? It would most likely just piss her off more. Claire picked it up and held it to her ear with a sigh.

"Claire, you must go to Myrnin's Lab now." Claire was about to protest before Amelie butted in, "I don't think I need to tell you the consequences if you don't. I don't care about any… personal problems you may have. You are to see Myrnin in thirty minutes." Amelie hung up.

Claire slammed her phone shut angrily, she felt like throwing it out the window. But that would just mean more DIY work.

"I have to go." She said to Shane sadly. He opened his mouth to protest. "I _have_ to go. And anyways, I have two stakes in my back-pack that say no crazy vampire is messing with me."

"Can't you just quit?"

"I wish." Claire sighed, "I'll be back before dark."

"Ok, be careful." He gave her one last kiss before she left.

Claire walked into the Lab to find Myrnin reading; his glasses perched neatly on the end of his nose. He looked up as she walked in, his face lit up with glee. It almost made her want to forgive him. Almost. He jumped up, forgetting his book completely.

"Claire!" He exclaimed, excited to see her again. She simply gave him a thin smile, no happiness to it. "Amelie made you come didn't she?" His face fell in dismay as she nodded. It clearly hurt him when she was like this. Good.

"So I guess it's time to get to work," Said Claire, blankly.

"Yes, I guess so. I believe you all heard about Frank." Yes they had. Unfortunately Frank hadn't lasted long. His brain gave out and the machine shut down. Claire nodded and he carried on, "Well I guess it's back to square one."

"Well we still have the machine; we just need a way to power it." Myrnin nodded, it looked as though he had lost all interest in the subject.

"Claire. I'm sorry. For everything….but I must also say that I have no regrets."

"Whatever Myrnin, let's just work." It was cold and harsh but he had just as so when he told her Shane was gone.

Then Myrnin lunged on her again. He hand one hand on each of her shoulders. Claire tried to struggle but he held tight.

"No Claire. Don't do this. Please don't do this to me."

"Myrnin, let go." Claire said, trying not to let her fear slip through. She looked into his eyes and saw a pleading man. His eyes were filled with sorrow and anger and frustration. He gripped harder, making her gasp in pain. That was going to leave a bruise. "Myrnin!" she yelled in his face, her voice leaked hate and anger.

The shock made him let go. He looked at her with a mix of sorrow and pain. She had hurt him. He sat in his armchair. And whispered, almost inaudibly, "Don't do this."

"Myrnin?" Claire walked towards him tentively, reaching in her back-pack and pulling out a stake. She held it in her hand, in case he decided to grab her again. "Myrnin, I know you're sorry but I can't just forgive you like that. You tried to make me think Shane was dead."

"I already told you what I thought. I didn't think we would find him alive and…"

"And what Myrnin?" Myrnin kept silent. "Well then. Let's just get to work. If you have nothing left to say."

"I didn't want you hurt." It came out quiet and sudden.

"What?"

"I didn't want them to get you. I didn't want to…. Lose you." Myrnin looked away from her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He coughed and stood before she could even respond. "Anyway as you said, back to work."


	2. Hunting

Claire left Myrnin's Lab just early enough to get a coffee at common grounds. It was finally open of business. She was still thinking about what Myrnin had said, _I didn't want to….lose you. _Claire knew he hadn't been lying, she could see it in his face. Claire just couldn't believe he cared so much. The way he said it, it didn't mean he would miss her as in _I would miss your mind and your cleaning services. _He really meant he would miss _her._ She walked up to the counter and was struck dumb by the sight that appeared before her. Just behind the counter, cleaning the counter with a begrudged look upon his pale face, was Jason. He looked up at her and shot her a thin smile,

"Hey sweet cheeks, how's life?" His creepy voice gave her spine-crunching chills.

"The usual, I would ask the same thing but…" He laughed, it sounded like gargling nails. "So why are you bus boy?"

"Not one word. I have to work for Mr Happy over there to get somewhere to live." He said, gesturing over his shoulder at Oliver. "He says it will help me."

"Well in that case, I'll have one mocha." Jason gave Claire a narrow stare then continued to serve her order. Common Ground wasn't as busy as it used to be. But it had only been a month. Most of the vampires returned after hearing that the druag had gone. The university student had returned to finish their education, much to some of their disappointment. Clare paid for her mocha and left, it was starting to get dark, she started to walk quicker down the streets. She passed by someone's house, it must've belonged to one of the frat boys because she could hear the music pumping from half a mile away. A party no doubt. She looked to see people dancing, kissing, drinking and then she saw it. There were two people, a girl and a man. His hand was covering her mouth and she looked like she was trying to struggle but couldn't. Vampire. He must've been. He bit down on the girl's throat. Claire raced forwards, readying her stake. The man turned and caught her wrist inches away from his chest. His face was covered by his large dark hat. Claire couldn't tell who it was till he spoke,

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You distracted me from my meal. I guess you will do even…."

"Myrnin?" Asked Claire, she was shocked and horrified.

"Claire?" he recognized her but still didn't loosen his grip. Claire felt a million things rush through her head. She'd never seen him hunt like this before. No disease, no memory loss. He had turned on her many times but she never thought he did _that_. She looked closer at him and she could see the blood trickling from is lips, the maddened hunger in his eyes, the crimson tone they had taken on. She couldn't help it. It was just too much to take it. She felt the blackness consume her.

Myrnin.

It took all I had not to bite her not to feast on her sweet warm blood. I could feel it pulsing through her wrist as I held it. Her eyes suddenly closed and, she _fainted. _I caught her in my arms and picked her up off the floor. She was so weak. _So vulnerable ._If I bit her she couldn't have stopped me. It was like fighting a fire inside me, the hunger and lust for her blood. I managed to constrain myself enough to take her to the glass house. I rang the doorbell and was met by Michael. He looked from me to Claire in utter shock. He grabbed her from my arms and checked her over, that's when I realised I still had blood on my lips. The other girl, Neve is it, walked into the hallway and gasped in shock when she saw Claire. She ran over to her and I finally decided to speak.

"She fainted." I said, wiping the blood from my lips. The Collins boy also joined them, when he saw Claire he charged at me. Fists ready. He was about to punch me but I dodged.

"What did you do to her?" He shouted through his teeth. I was about to speak when I saw Claire starting to wake. Shane walked over to Michael and took her in his arms. I felt shame pass over me as she woke. She gasped when she noticed I was there. She looked disgusted and afraid. I wished I had never gone hunting that night. As if things weren't bad enough.


	3. The Morning After

Claire.

She felt hot angry tears pour down her face as she remembered it all. She didn't know why she felt so terrible about it all. It felt as if he had betrayed her again. What made it worse was that she would have to see him again tomorrow.

Claire left for lessons. She was glad to have something to take her mind off things, even if it was for only a short amount of time. When she went into class she noticed there were a few less students in the class. _Maybe hung over from that party._ She shivered at the memory.

The day passed too quickly and before she knew it, it was time to face what she had been dreading all day. Seeing Myrnin again. She got to the lair and walked in. She found him sleeping. His long legs stretched over the couch in a disorderly manner. He looked so innocent. But Claire knew otherwise. He woke slowly, sitting up and looking around to Claire. He wore a smile like a Cheshire cat. He ran over to her, which made her flinch.

"Claire! I've been waiting! Do hurry. We have a lot to do, how about we get started?" It was as if he didn't even remember to night before, or he pretended not to. "Come on my dear, loads to do."

He grabbed her arm, she flinched again. It made him pause for a second. He hung his head in dismay.

"It's useless. Just go. I'll tell Amelie that you did come today, don't you worry." There was so much sadness in his voice Claire's heart broke for him just a little. She could see all the regret he felt in his eyes. It was nearly painful to look.

"But-"

"Go! Just leave." It came out harsh but softly broke at the end. He let go of her and turned away. She stayed put where she was, wondering what she should do. Until he shouted "Go and leave me!"

It shocked her into motion. She ran for the door, grabbing her back-pack on the way out. She closed the door. Seconds later she heard it lock. She was about to carry on walking. Then she heard the sudden crash of breaking glass and Myrnin's angry growl. Then came a soft thud and the sound of quiet sobbing. She turned around and banged on the door.

"Myrnin, are you ok? Please, open this door!" She knew he had done terrible things but she could stand to leave him like this. He was her best friend, or had been at least. She could hear his choked cries from the other side.

"Go away Claire. Leave and never come back."

"Not until you open this door."

"No!" he shouted and a load bang on the door made her gasp. She remained where she was even so. "You said it yourself. How I have betrayed you and your trust. And I keep doing it. And I won't be able to stop."

"Shut up and just open the door." He went silent. Then the door creaked open. Claire walked in, unsure of what lay before her. She was quickly engulfed by Myrnin, as he pulled her into a vice-like hug. He sobbed on her shoulder as she rubbed his back comfortingly. "You idiot," She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even let you in it's just…." He was over-come by sobs.

"It's ok. I don't forgive you, but I can start to. And you can start to redeem yourself." Myrnin pulled back, his eyes wet with tears.

"Oh my dear sweet Claire, I will never be able to redeem myself to you." Then he leaned forwards and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "But I am sorry, especially about last night."

"I just can't believe you would do something like that. You have all the blood you need, why would you _hunt._"

"I promise you, I'll try my upmost best to not hunt like that again."

"Good and you better keep that promise."

"I will as long as we are… friends. As for the other things I've done, I'll never fully remove that scars I have left." He meant that both emotionally and physically. He lifted a hand and traced the bite marks on her neck. Claire moved away a little. She may have agreed to try and forgive him but he was getting a bit too close of comfort. He dropped his hand.

"I still think you should leave. I doubt we will be able to do anything of any use with the state we are in."

After the day she had had chilli tasted like heaven. All the drama just melted away.

"You ok?" asked Shane, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You seem a bit… spaced out."

"Nothing just been a bit of a busy day."

"Is it Myrnin?"

"Kinda, it's just been tough between us, we're friends but after everything he's done…I'm just not sure anymore."

"I know. I hate it that you have to be around him after all he's done."

"Even so, he has still been there for us….sometimes. In fact we would probably be dead if he wasn't here, and the vampires would've become blood thirsty beasts."

"What like how he was last night? And anyways Claire, he's never been there for _us_…..he's been there for _you._" Shane said it with complete honestly, he wasn't trying to hurt her, he just knew she needed to face facts. Claire didn't know what to say after that. She didn't and to admit that he had a point. _No it's not just been me, Myrnin's protected others like Amelie and…Damn I hate it when Shane's right. _Claire ran through her head the list of people who Myrnin had saved, but they were either connected to Claire being saved, himself being saved, or Amelie being saved. Otherwise he didn't seem to care.


	4. Nightime

Myrnin.

The lab was a lonely place sometimes. I missed the days when Claire used to live here with me. _No_, that was _Ada_! I kept doing that, mixing up Claire with Ada. Of course Claire did used to come more often. I missed those days. Everything seemed so easy, even when it wasn't. At least she talked to me properly back then. It seemed so far away. But really it wasn't too long ago. How could I have made such a mess of things? That was always me wasn't it? Why couldn't I just be sane; for one day, at least? That's all I'm asking. I've ruined everything I ever touched. It all started when Amelie tried to order me to kill that boy. Too queen-like to get her hands dirty. But I'm glad she asked me instead of one of her guards, otherwise they would've killed Claire as well. I couldn't have that. Not my dear sweet Ad- _Claire._ My dear sweet Claire. I don't know what I would do if she was gone. I know I wouldn't be able to take another loss like that. Ada was bad enough, no worse than that; it was gut-wrenchingly awful. I knew that if it was Claire, it would be even worse than that.

And back when the druag where at large. I knew I couldn't let Claire go back. She would've been dead in minutes. I knew I would cause her, yet again, more pain but I just couldn't lose her. Not like that. Not ever. I have no excuse of what I did the other night. I'm a beast, t's what I am. It's no use reining it in. A muzzle is useless against a wolf.

Claire.

Class was yet again light on students. It wasn't like they could just leave though; some of the ones who were gone were Morganville natives yet most were oblivious to what Morganville really was. Claire knew there had to be something going on, it had been around a week and the University seemed to be losing a student nearly every day. _No,_ Claire thought _they can't be!_ Claire remembered someone telling her about how University students didn't have to pay _taxes _but they made up for it because the vamps got about 1%. But this was _way more _than 1%. Claire knew she had no chance of asking Amelie.

Claire went to Common Grounds after lessons ended. She needed to talk with Oliver. He was at the register and Jason was washing tables with a sullen look on his face. Oliver was looking rather satisfied while watching Jason, like he was taking revenge, which in fact he probably was. Bussing tables was exactly the most dignified job Oliver could've given him. Claire walked up to the counter; Oliver saw her and gave her his usual act of putting on a smile. After all that happened he still tried to keep up his aging hippie act. Claire just got straight to it,

"What's happening at the University?" She said, not being too load about it, considering there had to be at least five University students in there.

"I don't know what you're talking about? Now do you want anything or are you just blocking my view of justice." Justice referring to Jason being made to bus tables.

"University students are going missing. At least one a day it seems."

"Don't you human children enjoy truancy?"

"Well some do but not this many, and some have been gone at least a week."

"Well it's nothing to do with us. Now would you stop bothering me?" He said, sighing with exasperation. Claire left without another word._Well that seems odd, if it wasn't them then what is happening._

Claire didn't have time to think it over; she had to get to lab. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. The journey didn't take long; she soon walked into the familiar lab. The smell of old parchment and chemicals hit her as she stepped through the door. She walked in, she couldn't see Myrnin anywhere.

"Myrnin?" She called.

"In here!" She heard him shout. It came from the kitchen/ blood storage room. She walked in to find Myrnin drinking from a blood bag. Claire felt herself wretch. He lowered the bag way from his mouth. He still had the blood dripping from his lips, his fangs wee extended and his eyes momentarily shone a bright crimson. Claire felt an over-whelming surge of fear as she remembered the night before. She backed up a few steps, chills raising hairs on her arms. "What is it Claire?" Myrnin asked tentatively, wiping the blood from his lips as his fangs slowly folded up. "You look pale." He walked over and brushed her cheek with his hand, she flinched. He pulled his hand away immediately.

"You can talk, fang boy." Claire shot back, it sounded unbelievably like Eve but she was in that sort of mood.

"Hey, that's very rude. I don't make fun of your….." Myrnin looked her up and down, as if trying to find something to make fun of. "….Height." He finally said, rubbing the top of her head. Claire laughed, a little. Myrnin's smile turned to a cool mask as he spoke,

"Well I think we have been a bit distracted, don't you. I think it's about time we actually got to work on repairing the machine."

"Yeah, I guess so." With that set about working, they went over all the possible things they could do and all seemed to lead back to the brain in a jar idea. But Claire couldn't argue that the last time they had tried without had been a disaster. But they couldn't just take someone's brain.

"You could use mine?" Said Myrnin after a while of silent reading.

"Use your what?"

"My brain. If I got someone to make me unconscious then extract my brain. I could power the town." His voice was sincere and slightly defeated.

"Why would you want that?"

"I don't. It just seems better if I was."

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that!"

"Why not Claire? Why not, I'm useless otherwise. I've done my job here, the disease is cured. Doing that would be the only useful thing I could ever do." He stood up from his seat then collapsed back down again. He sighed, "What am I saying? I don't want that."

"Of course you don't. And I don't want you to do it either." Myrnin looked up at her then, "You don't."

"Of course. Who else is going to be my crazy-vampire boss?"

"But I thought-"

"Just because you've done bad things doesn't mean I want to put your brain in a machine." Myrnin's face lit up with a wide smile. He was still smiling as they both mentally decided to go back to the books.

Myrnin. 

It had been hours, I had left Claire reading to get a drink. When I came back I found her sleeping. Her head resting against the pages of the book she had been reading. I looked at her sleeping face, so relaxed and innocent. I wasn't quite sure what to do. I didn't want to wake her. I slowly reached out and lifted her into my arms; she was as light as a feather. Her warmth felt nice against my skin; I would've held her longer but I also didn't want to give her a cold. I gently placed her on my sofa. I carefully patted her pockets and found her phone, which I placed in my own pocket. I then proceeded to pull a blanket over her, pulling it up to her chin. I then paused, holding the blanket at her chin. I let go of the blanket and softly, ever so carefully pushed the stray bits of hair that was covering her face. I sat on the armchair across from her and watched as she slept. I quickly sent Michael a message saying that Claire was safe and was just sleeping for a bit and that I would return her, fully-intact tomorrow. It was already getting dark; it wasn't like they were going to come get her now. I couldn't exactly use the portals considering the machine was down.

I sighed and began to watch her again. Her slow deep breathing as she slept. I found myself entranced by her, I felt like I could sit and watch her forever. But even vampires need sleep. My eyes soon gave in and I was consumed by the blackness of sleep.

Claire. 

Claire woke with a start. This wasn't her bedroom. It was the lab. _Shit_ she thought as she remembered falling asleep while reading. She then noticed that she was in fact lying on Myrnin's sofa, covered by a blanket. She looked up to see Myrnin on the armchair, sleeping. He looked so calm. He was lying on his side, facing her. Her got up and searched for her phone. It wasn't in her pockets. She looked at Myrnin and could see something phone-shaped, protruding out of his back pocket. _Great, let's just hope he doesn't wake up, _Claire thought, annoyed. She tip-toed over to him. Careful not to wake him up. She slowly reached into his back pocket, making sure to only use her thumb and forefinger. She felt her phone and pulled it out swiftly. Next thing she knew she was pinned to the floor. Myrnin had obviously woken up. He held her there arms above her head. Then suddenly he realised it was her.

"Jesus Claire. Don't you know not to wake a sleeping vampire?"

"Yes but I needed my phone." They stayed there in awkward silence for a moment, Myrnin was still holding her down. "Erm….Myrnin?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now."

"Oh yes." He said, getting up off her, vampire-speed and then turning to help her up. Claire quickly turned on her phone. It was 8:30 in the morning. "Shit." She breathed. She looked and there was about a thousand messages and missed calls. "I've gotta go."

"Yes….yes of course you do." Myrnin didn't quite seem to have woken up; it was like he was in some whole other world. "Goodbye then Claire."

"Bye Myrnin." She said, grabbing her bag and rushing out the door. She started to walk home. It didn't take long but she was soon met by a wave of hugs when she got through the door. Eve was the first to get there,

"What the hell happened?"

"It's alright, I feel asleep in the lab, that's all." Claire reassured her. Shane was the next to engulf her in a hug, only he placed a warm kiss on her lips as well. He looked pleased to see her, yet somehow suspicious. Understandable considering she had just spent the night at Myrnin's lab.

"Don't worry Shane, it's not like we did anything, we both fell asleep."

"What? Crazy actually sleeps?" Interjected Eve. Claire smiled. It was nice to be back home.


	5. Jason

Jason. 

Vampire life is not how I imagined it. But how else am I gonna keep my ass from being fried. Oliver said he would only pay for my house if I worked for him in his shit-hole. I looked at the clock. It was nearly time to go. Finally. I quickly cleaned the rest of the tables, vampire-speed. Oliver stopped me mid run, arm outstretched, which sent flying over his arm.

"Not here." He said firmly and left me to get up.

"Whatever you say Ollie." I mocked. I could tell that I annoyed him, by the set of his teeth when he spoke to me. And the clipped edge to his tone. I cleaned the last table as quick as I could without going too over the top. I whipped off my apron and tossed it in Oliver's face. Then ran like hell.

It felt great to run at vampire speed. Like freedom. Watching all the houses pass me by in a blur. Looking forward I saw someone. Her blonde hair blowing in the wind. I skidded to a halt, inches from her. Naomi. She was smiling. That smile that made me feel relaxed inside. It felt like I was floating on air. "Hello Jason. It's been a while hasn't it." I nodded quickly. "I'm sorry that I didn't get round to changing you myself. Everything just got so… complicated."

"Yeah I guess it did." The sound of her voice made me feel calm compelled to say whatever I could to make her happy.

"So how has vampire life been treating you?"

"It sucks so far. Oliver has me doing all the dirty-work."

"Well I could help with that. How about you help me instead?"

"What kind of help?"

Michael. 

I sometimes wonder if what Shane says about Myrnin is true. I mean why else would he keep her through the night? But I knew he hadn't tried anything with her. She's too bad a liar to keep a secret like that. But that doesn't mean he won't try something later. I worry for Claire sake. If he really does love her…..or like her at least, who knows what he might do. Especially if she turns him down. I knew about his last assistant before Claire.

I sat and held my guitar. It felt nice to be able to just sit and play it. With every chord I played my worries melted. My eyes were closed but I could feel a presence. It wasn't Eve because she was off making cookies; I'd have to grab one before Shane took them all. It was Claire, with my heightened senses I could smell her flowery perfume. I opened my eyes to see she was lying on the couch, reading a book as always.

"Keep playing." She said, "It's a better soundtrack to read to then Shane and Eve arguing." As if to prove her point we heard Eve shout "Shane, you try and touch the batter one more time I'll shove this spoon for far up your ass-"

"Okay." I said, not really wanting to hear the end of that sentence. "It would be my pleasure." I decided to play one of Claire's favourites. She smiled and returned to her book. Things were nice and calm for a change.

Well that was until the cookies were finished. Surprisingly Miranda had managed to get there first. Miranda was a bit like me when I was killed, yet different. Miranda could still eat though, that's one thing that wasn't different.

"I said I would get some of your cookies next time you made them." A look came over Claire face as she heard that.

We all dug in. he cookies were delicious and they tasted even better when Eve gave me a kiss on the side. I would've kissed her for longer but the cookies were just too good. It was Eve's own fault for making them so damn tasty. We all fought over the last cookie, only to have it snatched by Miranda. She simply took a bite and vanished into thin air.

Claire.

Cookies were good! Claire decided that she had to get Eve to make them more often. Claire was just about to relax when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. _It must be Myrnin, _Claire thought. She was wrong. She looked at the screen to see it was Amelie calling. She held the phone to her ear, swallowing what bit of cookie she still had in her mouth before speaking,

"Hello."

"Claire, I need you at Myrnin's Lab."

"Why?"

"Just get here." With that Amelie hung up. For a queen and all she was getting a bit rude. Claire rolled her eyes and gave Shane a short sweet kiss before leaving, assuring them she would be back before dark is time. It was odd that Amelie would need her at Myrnin's. But it wasn't like she could just not come. It was Amelie. Claire decided to take it at a jog, eating her cookie on the way, so as not to keep them waiting too long. She smiled and waved at Grandma Day as she passed. The lab was quiet, unusually quiet.

"Myrnin? Amelie?" Claire called to the thin air. The lab was darker than normal. Claire reached into her backpack and got out her silver dagger. Better safe than sorry. Claire looked around and saw no one. Things weren't looking good.

Something crashed, making Claire jump, then she heard a pained yell. _Myrnin._ Someone was hurting him! She heard whispers so quiet she couldn't make them out. Out from the darkness. Clear and load she heard Myrnin shout,

"Run! Claire r-" His sentence cut off with a pained choking sound. Claire didn't want to run, but whatever could hurt Myrnin could break her in half like a twig. Claire reached for her phone and speed dialled Shane. He picked up on the first ring. Claire barely had time to scream before something grabbed her. They pushed the phone out of her hand and one wrapped around her mouth. Claire tried one good slash with the dagger but it was hardly deep enough. Whoever it was tensed and pulled the dagger away, hissing in pain. And they pulled her into the blackness.

Everything went by in a blur, Claire tried to struggle with all her might but it was just useless, she was strapped to some sort of bed. But this bed was cold and hard, like a hospital bed. Claire felt herself being bound, tight, and gagged. Claire finally saw her. Amelie, stepping out of the darkness and into the over-hanging light. Claire wanted to shout a string of curses her way but all that escaped her lips was a few murmurs.

"Hush child, this is necessary. I apologise about this but it the only way. Myrnin informed me that the machine will not work without a mind. And I believe yours is the most suitable, considering you're intellect and knowledge." Claire screamed through the gag. They were going to use her brain in the machine. Against her will. Someone came, a vampire, he held a needle in his hands and, despite her protests, injected her. The blackness consumed her.


	6. Kiss kiss, Bang bang

Shane.

We left as soon as I heard the scream on the phone. Quickly loaded with stakes, a crossbow and Mikey. We run out the house and got into Michael's car. He must've been breaking at least five laws driving like that but as if it mattered. All I could think was what has that monster done this time? We ran out of the car and through the alleyway. If Claire was hurt I was going to stake that bastard Myrnin with silver. Mikey kicked the door down with two swift kicks and was soon face-to-face with Oliver. He may have the strength but we had numbers….and silver stakes. Michael tried to get past but as we all knew Oliver was going to have none of that. But we stood together and was ready to fight whatever and whoever was between us and Claire.

Myrnin. 

I couldn't let them do this. I know that Claire was the perfect candidate for this but I just couldn't. Not to Claire. My shackles were pure silver and burned where they touched. I had them around my ankles and arms. Amelie had put something in my drink; I could feel it, whatever it was coursed through my body and made me weaker. Poison, not enough to kill me but just enough to weaken.

But I couldn't give up. Claire never did. I knew that if I didn't do it now then she would be gone forever. I would never be able to touch her again, or feel her warmth. Never be able to make things up to her. I felt the power rise in me with a burst of adrenaline. It was now or never.

I yanked hard at the chains, with all my might. I could feel them creak and shudder as I pulled harder. One of the one's holding my arms broke; I used my free hand to help break the other. I held out as I snapped the ones around my ankles. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and I already felt weak. But I had to keep going. I could hear the sound of crashing a fighting. But it sounded farther away. I ran into the room and took down the Doctor who had been about to cut Claire's head open. I didn't hesitate to plunge my hand through his chest, removing his un-beating heart. But my victory was short-lived as Amelie grabbed me by the throat. Her eyes turned white and I could feel her pull. It was strong and powerful. But I fought it. I fought it for Claire.

It took all I had to push Amelie of. It wasn't exactly hard, the shock was enough. I could see it in her eyes. She never expected this of me. Cowardly old me, who sat in corners and watched the fight. Not got involved. But this was a new me. I could feel it, the one who would fight for Claire. Because she was the one who taught me to be this way. To be brave for once in my lonely, self-centred life. Amelie got over the shock quick and turned on me, fangs out.

The fight was hard. I couldn't believe who long I was holding out. I could still hear fighting in the distance, but it didn't matter. I had to win my own fight.

"Stop this Amelie. For God's sake. Just try and learn some compassion. Stop this!"

"Myrnin, what I do is for the good of the town."

"Screw your town. You will never be the boss of me when it comes to her." I shouted, I couldn't stop the anger rushing through me. I had her right where I needed her. Quick as a flash I bit down. Only for a second before she threw me off, but it was enough. I could taste her col stale blood on my tongue. She held her neck, unable to believe it. "I do not wish to rule you Amelie. But I will not let you walk all over me."

"She really has changed you Myrnin." Amelie replied in awe. She didn't get up from where she sat. She knew it was more hassle then it was worth. I walked over to where Claire lay, battered and held down. I broke the straps that held her. Then lifted her into my arms. I was weak. So very weak. It wasn't until I could smell her, feel her warmth, feel the blood racing through her body, that I realised I should never have picked her up. She was just limp in my arms. Easy prey. My vision clouded red. This had happened before. With Ada. I could hear the fighting stop outside as something thumped to the floor. I vaguely noticed the three of them enter as I fought with myself silently. I couldn't help the demons that were over-taking me. I could fight others; fight Amelie, but never myself. I had always been weak to the beast within me. I was inches away from her neck when she disappeared from my arms.

I saw the dark girl rush up to me and shove what appeared to be a wooden stake through my chest. I cursed as I fell to the ground.

I grunted as I woke. Neve and Michael were sitting near me, Michael holding out a blood bag. Which I took gladly. I felt the burning in my throat ease as the warm blood trickled down. I soon regained enough sense to know I was in the Glass house. The gothic girl looked apologetically at me as I began to stand up (well she should be considering the massive hole in my chest which was only just starting to close up.) I grunted as I started to heal –not the most pleasant thing to go through.

"I'm sorry Myrnin; I didn't know it wasn't you when I staked you. I just thought you took her and wanted to snack on her neck. But Amelie said-"

"Hush, I accept your apology, just stop talking for a second." I said rubbing my head from the raging headache. Then I remembered. "Where's Claire?"

"She's upstairs with Shane. She's still unconscious," Said Michael. I started to make my way upstairs immediately.

She was laid there on her bed, Shane holding her hand. He looked up at me when I walked in. "Thank you….for helping her."

"You're welcome but as you very well know I didn't do it for you."

"I know." He said, just as he did Claire moved, just a small twitch. Her eyes opened to look at him. He smiled and gave her a kiss. I pointed to my mouth, making a fake gagging sound as I did. Claire looked up at me and rolled her eyes. She gave me a warm smile,

"Thank you Myrnin," She said, her voice slightly strained.

"You're very welcome my dear." I walked towards her and knelled by her bed, just next to Shane. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She replied, me and Shane both laughed at that. She groaned and sat up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and looked at me. She raised a finger and made a _come here _motion. I moved closer and within seconds she embraced me in a warm hug. She then pulled away and kissed me on both cheeks. Her soft lips gracing my cheeks with their warmth, as I sat stock still. Shane was quick to interrupt, coughing slightly too load. Claire then turned to him and said,

"Hey, I still remember Eve snogging your ass off during the engagement party from hell."

"Totally different thing and that was only because I didn't let Mikey get creamed."

"Then it's different how? Anyways I only kissed his cheeks; it's not like a declaration of love or anything. Right ,Myrnin?"

Claire. 

Myrnin was slightly slower the answer then Claire had hoped. But he soon replied, "Of course." Claire just turned back to Shane and smiled. She was about to kiss him but he beat her to the chase. Kissing her, hot and passionate. She felt a shiver ripple through her as they kissed. She only faintly heard Myrnin's footsteps as he walked out the room. That was until he shut the door. Nearly slamming it with enough force to splinter. They stopped kissing for a second, Claire suddenly felt bad. She was about to get up to go after him but Shane grabbed her hand before she could.

"Leave him, he's just jealous." He said, pulling her towards him and into another hot kiss.


	7. Brain Theory

Myrnin.

I was sat on the sofa in the Glass house. Neve sat next to me as she watched Michael playing his guitar. She turned to me and asked, "So why did Amelie have Claire tied up?"

"The machine that powers the security and the portals in this town needs a brain. As you know Frank has become….unavailable. And now we have to find a brain to power it. Amelie thought Claire would be the most…suited for the job. In fact I thought so too….until yesterday."

"Why?" asked Michael, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it wasn't until then that I actually thought about what it would be like..." I left it there, mentally adding _without her._

"Damn straight! It's just a shame you can't use the brain of someone who's already dead. I'm sure the graveyard has a few," Said the Goth girl. I thought about that for a bit. What if I did use an already dead brain? If I took a brain from someone in the graveyard and hooked it up to a blood supply, then it just might work.

"Neve, you are brilliant!" I said.

"By the way it's Eve and you only just noticed?"

"Eve? No, I still think its Neve."

"How about I kick you where the sun doesn't shine?"

"It's alright, you're Eve." I said quickly. She smiled and patted me on the head.

"Good." There was no time to lose. First I had to choose a body, and then I would need to build a system to contain the brain and keeps the brain functioning. And then obviously I would have to link up the interface between the brain and the machine.

I run out the door without another word. I couldn't waste any time.

Claire. 

I walked downstairs with Shane to find Eve and Michael sitting on the couch together. They looked over at me and got up. I was soon swamped by Eve, who wrapped me in her arms and spun me around like a rag doll. "Claire bear, when did you get up?"

"A while ago," she replied. "Where's Myrnin?"

"He's either at his lair or in the graveyard with a shovel. I'm placing bets on the latter."

"Why would he be there?"

"Because I'm a genius apparently," Eve smirked.

"What did you do?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"I told him it wold be a good idea to search the graveyard for a brain to power his machine."

Claire was walking towards Myrnin's lab. She opened the door and walked down the familiar steps. She could hear the sound of Myrnin working from downstairs. She heard the sound of power tools and the occasional shout from Myrnin, like the mad scientist he was. She walked in to see him wearing a lab coat and some sort of ancient goggles. He was building some sort of container. It had wires tangled all over it of all different colours and sizes.

He gave her a quick nod as she walked in. "Hello Claire. Sorry I left earlier while you were…distracted. I had to get to work on this. Your friend gave me quite the idea."

"So what you gonna do? Hook up some dead person's brain? Myrnin you can't just dig up someone's grave for their brain."

"Oh contraire my sweet, I can. As you well remember, both Frank and Ada were in some way alive and able to talk to us. And I believe there is one person in that graveyard that everyone would love to see again. And at least he won't either try to kill me or himself."

"Who?"

"Sam Glass of course."

**I'm not all too big a fan of bringing Sam back but he's the only one I could use. I doubt anyone would want Myrnin to use Brandon's brain. Right?**** Oh and I'm sorry this is a bit of a short one. **


	8. He had quite delicous blood

Claire. 

Claire and Myrnin worked on the container for a few hours. They finally finished. It looked like a big jar with crazy spilling out of it.

The next day Claire had to go college. She walked into the university to find a lot of confused students holding leaflets. The teachers all seemed to be processing the crowd. She could hear Mr Larkin shouting –way to load, "Get back to your dorms! We are trying everything in our power to get things back to normal." But Claire could also hear students shouting things like,

"My mate Jake has been gone of a week now," "What about us?" and "Are we safe?"

Considering they all lived in Morganville it was a big fat No. Claire managed to get past the crowd to one of the teacher she knew from science, she was just able to ask him,

"What's going on?" He looked at her and shouted back,

"The students have been told to stay in their dorms because of the missing students." This was all getting out of hand. This couldn't be the vampires, or not at least the controlled ones. But if one or two vampires had been snacking on the students, surely if that had been the chase them Amelie would only have to find those who are responsible. This means that no one knows what is happening to them. This was going to be bad.

Myrnin. 

This was _not_ going to be pleasant. I quickly dug into Samuel's grave, the full five feet. I soon was able to open the coffin. Taking in a deep breath I lifted the casket. I don't know what I expected to see. A skeleton? A moulding corpse covered in maggots? But not that. I found his body, exactly as it was when he died. It seemed that vampire bodies didn't decay like human bodies. I soon got to work extracting the brain. Cutting through the skull and carefully severing the brain in just the right place. I put the brain in a jar of sand. I sewed up his head nice and firm and placed him back in the coffin.

Once I got back to the lab I hurried to connect the brain up to the blood supply. I attached all the artificial veins to the right places and switched on the mechanism that would pump the blood to the brain. Like an artificial heart if you like. I waited awhile for it to work. Then I wired it up to the main machine.

It was the moment of truth, to be or not to be. I liked quoting Shakespeare; he did have quite delicious blood.

Amelie. 

I had hoped we would have a bit longer than this before something went wrong yet again. I found myself pacing in my office. Who could possibly be taking the students? Not a single one of those who were taken were protected. Some knew but never did they accept protection. That made it all the harder to find them. I could feel something inside me every time I thought of it. Like there was something more to it.

I was still pacing when Oliver burst through the door. I sighed and turned to him, "Can you please learn to knock sometimes."

"Not today Amelie. I have some information you might find interesting. A family, two adults, two teens and a small child have been missing for a few days. It's only just been noticed by the locals."

"Were they protected?"

"They were. But unfortunately it's been brought to my knowledge that she is no longer with us."

"Who?"

"Naomi," He said. I took in a deep breath. Things just didn't seem to add up. Had Naomi still been alive I would've straight away pointed the finger at her, blood sister or not.

"Are you sure she's dead?"

"Well I can't be certain. I only have your men's words for it. They stabbed her with silver and left her there when she insisted she was going to rule this place."

"There's no way she would've survived unless someone helped her, which is highly unlikely. In that case then this information just means more paperwork frankly. If they are missing then they are probably dead, or near death. It is unlikely we will find them again."

Claire. 

Classes were cancelled on account of the lack of students. Claire knew she had to try and do something to get things back to normal. Claire first had to go to Myrnin's lab. He had sent her text saying to come to the lab ASAP. (Only he didn't use the short hand way) Claire walked in to find Myrnin _dancing_ in the middle of the lab. He saw her but didn't stop. Instead he ran at her and grabbed her hands, forcing her to join in with his nutty dance. Without a doubt Myrnin had to be the least graceful vampire she had ever seen. He gave up trying to force her and just grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and twirled her around the room.

Once he let her down she finally got the chance to ask, "So what's the occasion?"

"It works! I got it to work!" He gave her another gleeful hug, spinning her around until she felt dizzy.

"Myrnin, please put the poor girl down, she looks like she's going to barf," Said a voice from behind her. Myrnin put her down gently and she turned. She stared into the eyes of Samuel Glass. His picture was only two dimensional like Ada and Frank and he looked just as he did before. Exactly like Michael only with bright red hair. He wore just simple clothes, black trousers and a blue sweater. "Hello Claire, it's good to see you again."


	9. I won't Dance

Claire. 

"Hello Claire, it's good to see you again. Myrnin has been telling me what I've missed since we last met. I must say you've changed a lot. I still remember the first time I met you. But I doubt it's one of your most pleasant memories." Claire cringed at the thought of it. The party from hell, with people dressed to go with. If it hadn't been for Sam who knows what might've happened.

"Yes she has changed quite a bit. Her hair is longer," Said Myrnin, "Now you two have been re-acquainted, and I believe there is one person left to call. Amelie."

Amelie got there ten minutes later. She didn't look all too pleased because Myrnin hadn't told her why she had to be there. Sam stood there next to Claire as she walked in. Amelie spotted him immediately and froze. So still she could've been a statue. After a while she finally took a step towards Sam. Myrnin walked up to me and pulled me to one side.

"I think we should give them some time alone, don't you?" He said, he started to pull me to the next room. It was one of his many mini libraries.

"So what now?" Claire asked. Myrnin simply shrugged in reply. Then he proceeded to run over to one of the towering bookshelf's to pull out a huge red book. It only seemed to look light because he was holding it with two fingers. But Claire knew better. Myrnin casually threw it to her and she ducked just in time. "Myrnin!"

"What? You could've caught that." Claire just rolled her eyes, picking up the book of the floor. Myrnin got his own book to read and sat in one of the two armchairs in the centre of the room. They sat in perfects silence as they read. The silence was almost mind numbing; the door was so thick she couldn't even hear Amelie and Sam outside. That probably meant they couldn't hear them, which was slightly worrying when you was with a bipolar vampire. Claire got out her phone, making Myrnin look up from his book.

"I hope you don't mind Myrnin, I'm just going to put on some music."

"As long as there's none of that rapping."

"Trust me, there won't be." Claire said, putting on 'A-team' by Ed Sheeran. They sat there for a while with Claire's playlists blaring out. Myrnin eventually put down his book and walked over to the coffee table where Claire had placed her phone. He picked it up and started to look through it, murmuring comments on certain songs. After a while he jumped in triumph,

"Finally. I know this one." he pressed the button and then played the oldest song on Claire's phone 'I won't dance' by Frank Sinatra. Claire had liked that song, she once had to do a dance to it when she was in a school play. Myrnin seemed to like it as well, he swayed along to the music and to Claire's surprise, started dancing to it! Claire laughed even though he was really good, it was just funny to see him dance. He did a turn and stopped in front of her, hand outstretched, inviting her to dance with him. Claire crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat,

"No way in hell."

"Come on. You know you want to."

"Myrnin, I can't dance."

"Sure you can." He said, pulling her up against her will. He grabbed both her hands, forcing her not to cross her arms. He then slowly put one of her hands on his shoulder. Claire sighed and let it stay there as he put his then free hand on her waist. Claire flinched a bit, but got over it. "Ready? Right foot first." He said calmly. They stepped together slowly as they began to dance. He eventually raised her arm and twirled her around. "See, you can dance."

"Not as good as you."

"I wouldn't gamble. In my days I was considered to have two left feet. All these years of practice and no one to show….well I guess I have now." Myrnin said, his voice unusually soft. It made Claire feel calm and relaxed. Myrnin stopped her in her tracks and began to pick up the pace, spinning her and dancing like there was no tomorrow. He then grabbed her waist with both his hands and lifted her like she weighted nothing- which to him, she probably did. It was terrifying yet so much fun. It felt like flying. Claire giggled in both fear and excitement. Myrnin put her down gently. Twirled her one more time, and dipped her in his arms. They stayed like that for a moment. Myrnin looked own at her with an odd expression on his face ,like he couldn't decide something. His face softened slowly, Claire realised he had gotten closer. Claire looked into his eyes and realised what was happening. She quickly got up and out of his arms before anything could happen. She smiled at Myrnin awkwardly ,who also seemed to be gathering himself.

"Thanks." She said. "That was… fun."

"No thank you. I haven't danced properly in about a century." He said. He walked over to the door and opened it, just a little too quickly. Claire followed behind him to see Amelie and Sam standing talking intently. They both stopped to look at us.

Amelie. 

"I missed you." I said.

"I would've missed you too, but I was a little busy being dead." I smiled, but it soon dropped.

"What's wrong?" Samuel asked me after a while. I noticed both Claire and Myrnin had left.

"I never catch a break in this town. There's always something going wrong."

"And you're noticing this now?" He said, trying to cheer me up with comedy. Never worked. "So what's happening this time?"

"People are disappearing." Samuel was about to say something but I cut him off, "Students at the university. All of them unprotected. Then a family that was formerly protected by Naomi."

"Well why don't you find Naomi? She probably has something to do with this."

"I would but she's dead."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't be certain but she was apparently left with silver through her chest. Unless she got help, there's no chance." Just then I heard the sound of a door opening and Myrnin walked in, followed by Claire. Claire was the first to speak, Myrnin looked rather upset.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." She said awkwardly. Myrnin turned to her and began to guide her to the door,

"I believe it will be getting dark soon Claire."

"It's two Myrnin." Claire argued, pulling against his grasp.

"Well you can have the rest of the afternoon off then. Enjoy." He said, it sounded like he genuinely wanted her to have a nice time off but his eyes gave them away. I always knew when he was lying. I just wondered what had happened to make him want her to leave. He usually was quite fond of the girl, fonder then I would appreciate. Claire grabbed her bag before he ushered her out and closed the door to her bewildered face.

"What have you done Myrnin?" I asked when he walked away from the door.

**In case anyone's confused ,he was about to kiss Claire but she stopped him. That's why he's throwing a strop. **


	10. My Claire

Claire.

Shane was, as always, playing video games on the couch as Claire walked in. He looked around, noticing it was her, and got up at once. He walked over to give her a big hug, which she accepted gladly.

"You're home early. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing." It came out slightly lame, like she was lying, (which she was). She didn't want to tell Shane about what had happened. She couldn't. She didn't even know why she felt so guilty. It's not like she let him kiss her. But she still felt guilty, as if she had had an affair with him.

"Are you alright? You seem different." Shane looked at her, concerned. She just looked away and stated,

"Just not feeling too well, I think I might go to bed."

"Ok…." Shane said, giving Claire a sweet, warm kiss before she walked upstairs to her bed. She laid there for a while. She didn't understand why she was thinking about this so much. Myrnin wasn't all that sane at the best of times, it was probably just a reaction to him being crazy. But as Claire tried to tell herself that she knew she was just trying to fool herself. If she hadn't have stopped him, he would've kissed her. And she had to talk to him about it. Claire pulled out her phone and dialled Myrnin's number. He answered on the first ring

"Claire, I told you. You have the afternoon off, go have fun with Shane." He said, it sounded slightly begrudged at the end.

"Myrnin, we have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is Myrnin and you know it." Claire said, getting slightly more annoyed. Myrnin hung up on her. Claire growled slightly and threw her phone down on the bed. She got out of bed and ran downstairs. She said to Shane that she left something at Myrnin's place and had to go back to get it. She walked down the street on her way to Myrnin's. She was going to get some answers no matter how hard it was.

Then something grabbed her.

Michael. 

I could hear all the way downstairs, Claire had come back early today. I could hear them talking, Claire sounded odd, like she was hiding something. I heard the quiet little steps she took as she walked upstairs- unlike Eve's massive clomping steps, but they were half due to her shoes. I walked out of my room, I knew something was up with Claire; I had to find out what it was that was bothering her. I was about to knock when I realised she was talking to someone. She must've been on the phone.

"There's nothing to talk about" I recognised that as Myrnin's voice on the other end.

"Yes there is Myrnin and you know it." A second passed and she made a frustrated growling sound and I heard a small thump which must've been her phone hitting the bed. I heard her footsteps again, getting closer to the door. I ran to my room, quick enough so she wouldn't see me. I listened in from behind my own door as she went downstairs again. She said she had left something at Myrnin's. Bullshit. I sighed as I heard the door close.

What had Myrnin done? He must've done something to make her act this way. What is it they need to talk about? Did he kiss her? Or tell her… something? I couldn't tell. Should I even tell Shane what I had heard? No, it might just be a misunderstanding, I was sure of it. I had to go to Myrnin's and find out what really happened.

I walked out the door, saying I had to go to the shops; Shane just shouted for me to get taco shells and carried on with his game. I began to walk to Myrnin's. I eventually got there and walked through the creepy alleyway. I opened to door to his lair. Straight away I heard his voice.

"Claire, go away. I told you before there's nothing to-" Then he turned the corner and saw it was me. He looked down, embarrassed. "Hello Michael, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said, no genuine feeling in it.

"Isn't Claire here?"

"No. Why?"

"She left the house after talking to you. I thought she would be going to you." I whipped out my phone immediately and dialled her number. I placed the phone to my ear and waited for the ring. It picked up on the third ring. I sighed with relief as I spoke,

"Thank god Claire. You had me worried. Where are you?" I felt my heart drop as I heard the voice on the other end.

"What makes you think we would tell you?" the voice was dark and creepy, it sounded like it was Jason.

"What have you done with her?" I shouted. Myrnin looked like he was ready to pounce, even though the only thing he would have to pounce on is the phone.

"Nothing she's absolutely fine. For now." With that he hung up. I took a deep breath.

"We have to find her."

"I can do that." Myrnin said, I gave him a look, "I've bitten her before, remember. I can find her anywhere."

"Brilliant. But I have a feeling we are going to need reinforcements."

Eve. 

It was my turn to cook dinner, not good. Had just got home and Shane told me that Claire was at Myrnin's and Michael was at the shops, all whilst not taking his eyes off the exploding zombies. I was just about to start chopping vegetables when I heard the door clatter open. Both Shane and I ran to see the emergency. It was both Michael and Myrnin standing in the doorway. Myrnin was the first to speak; it came out rushed and panicked.

"Grab your weapons, now! Claire's missing! Hurry!" Shane immediately sprang into action, he grabbed the weapons bags we held in the cupboard. We soon had out weapons and were ready for whatever. Myrnin had the crossbow in his hands. He looked like an avenging angel; he was wearing a long black dress coat, black trousers and a deep red shirt. I could honestly say I approved of his get-up. Michael drove us in his vamp car, with Myrnin telling him where to go. Shane leaned forward after a while and asked Myrnin,

"How do you know where she is?"

"I could explain, but I doubt you would be happy about it," Said Myrnin frankly.

"Well either way you're still helping find her so I can't complain, can I?"

"Fine, remember when I bit her? Well now I have a connection with her through blood which means I can find her anywhere." Myrnin explained.

"You were right." Said Shane flatly. I also leaned forward, joining in the conversation.

"Well I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually glad you bit her. Otherwise how else would we find her?"

Myrnin. 

How could someone so small get into so much trouble? I concentrated hard on Claire, bringing forth every memory I could think, to help me find her. As I thought more I remembered over and over again the memory of dancing with her. But with that came the other memory, leaning in, foolishly forgetting myself. I should've thought about it more. I knew she wouldn't ever like me in that way, let alone kiss me. I knew she would reject me if I tried. But I did anyway and that's exactly what happened. I felt angry at myself for one pure moment. Why did I always want what I can't have? Why do I always cause myself and others so much pain all the time?

I felt a hot angry tear roll down my cheek. But I wiped it away quickly.

"Myrnin? Hello? Which way now?" The sound of Michaels voice snapped me into reality had to save Claire. I refocused myself I focused on Claire; I focused on our connection, so I could find her.

"The next right." I said. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder; it must've been the Goth girl, considering she was the one sitting behind me. She leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"Are you alright Myrnin? Saw you crying in your mirror." I sighed and placed my hand on hers.

"I'll be fine….Eve." She smiled, happy that I had got her name right this time. I looked back at the road, focused on finding my Claire.


	11. It's just getting started

Shane. 

We readied our weapons as we walked underground. It used to be an old army HQ but now it was worn down and practically falling apart. It smelt disgusting, like blood and rotting corpses. If someone has hurt my Claire then they are going to pay for it. No matter what the rules say. Myrnin walked in first, with me close behind. I would've wanted to be first but we needed him as a guide. I felt my teeth set on edge as I thought about how we needed _him. _It was like having to work with an enemy. Worse still an enemy who liked my girlfriend.

We walked into a huge room, it was filled with people, some dead and some alive. All of them were chained to the walls and were covered in blood. They each had at least five sets of bite marks in either their neck or wrists. I heard Eve gasp in horror. I turned to see where she was looking and I saw one vampire biting a young woman. I ran forward and plunged a wooden stake through the vampire's chest. He fell limp and turned him over; eve kneeled forward, looking shocked.

"That's one of the jerks from the University. He was always rude when he came into the coffee shop."

"Great. Now let's go find Claire." I stated, dropping the vampire to the floor. I looked around at the other people. "What should we do about these guys?"

"We have to find Claire first. We can come back for them later." Said Myrnin harshly, but in all honestly I couldn't argue, I just wanted to find Claire. To know she was ok. But it still made me feel guilty to leave all these people behind. And by the look on Eve's face, she was feeling the same way.

Myrnin led us towards the door at the end of the room. He stood by the door and placed his ear up against it. We all jumped when we heard the scream. Myrnin pulled away from the door in shock. It was Claire. I ran at the door and tried to push to open, it wouldn't budge. Myrnin took a step back and gave the lock one hard kick which nearly broke the door into splitters. He then ran and gave it an almighty shove, pushing it open. Immediately I saw her. Tied in a chair, helpless. I could see the N shaped red scar on her cheek, which was fresh and pouring with blood. Next to her stood Naomi, blood dripping from her fangs. Claire didn't have any bite marks on her, but she looked weak, like she had been fighting, hard. I ran at Naomi with my stake, ready to plunge it into her chest. I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted her to pay for what she had done to my Claire. I was but inches away when she grabbed me. She threw me across the room with little effort. I slammed against the wall, hard. Myrnin growled and shot at her. She grabbed the arrow out of thin air.

I got up as they all began to charge on Naomi. I ran to Claire and began to untie her bonds. She smiled and got out, she looked tired and weak. I handed her a few stakes so she wouldn't be unprotected. I held her hand as we saw Myrnin shove a silver stake through Naomi's chest. Even as her eyes closed she was still smirking. Not a good sign.

Just then floods of vampires, all of them around Claire's age, entered through the back doors. They all looked vicious and angry. They all looked from Naomi to us.

"Run!" Shouted Myrnin. I held Claire's hand as she tried to run, she was weak and kept slipping. Myrnin scooped her up into his arms as he ran. "Come on, we can't afford to have anyone fall behind." We all ran, not wanting to look back. We couldn't let all those vamps catch up to us. Even I knew that was a fight we weren't going to win. It took a few seconds for them to start chasing us. By then we were all the way across the other room, making our way to the exit. I could hear them coming, the hissing from behind us. Suddenly Myrnin was gone, just gone with Claire. Michael grabbed Eve, picked her up and disappeared as well. I was running with the vamps on my tail. I ran as fast as I could, then a saw something running towards me. It saw the whip of black coat. Myrnin. And, despite my protests, he grabbed me and flung me unceremoniously over his shoulder. Then the whole world blurred. The vamps behind us got smaller until they were just fuzzy dots. Then the world stopped fuzzing and Myrnin dropped me next to the car. I got in in a flash. I looked out the window in time to see the vamps flooding out of the secret HQ then cowering back down as soon as the sun hit their skin.

I felt myself lurch back as Michael floored it. I couldn't see past the black tinting but considering how fast it felt like, I didn't think I wanted to. Claire was sat next to me in the car. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. We were safe. That's all that mattered. We were safe.

I looked to see Myrnin reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

Myrnin. 

Now she was safe I had to call Amelie. She had to know that Naomi was alive and was planning something. It seemed Naomi was building her own army of vampires. Considering they must all be her own and her influencing powers there's no way they could've resisted her. Amelie picked up and said simply,

"What is it Myrnin?"

"Naomi's alive."

"What? How can you be sure?"

"She tried to take Claire. She's building an army of vampires; she's creating new vampires of her own with the students."

"Thank you Myrnin. I ask you get here immediately, _all _of you."

"Yes." I hung up and turned to Michael. "Turn around. We are needed at city hall."

"That's hardly ever a good sign." Michael stated, making a sharp U-turn.


	12. Battle field

**Hello everyone, I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I'd le to give a shout out to **Formetoknowandyoutonot **whose reviews always brighten my day and are**** rather amusing to read. Also I would like to give a big thanks to everyone else because you are all brilliant and have made me so happy every time I read your reviews. I feel so lucky to have such Legends reading my stories. I hope this next chapter does ****you all justice. **

**Big hugs to all you readers! You are LEGENDS!**

Claire.

Claire felt the warmth of Shane's body as she held him. She flinched slightly as he tried to wipe the blood off her cheek. Naomi had drawn an N on her cheek with her teeth. Claire felt a chill as she remembered. Claire heard Myrnin mention City Hall and then suddenly the car made a sharp U-turn. Claire felt better now she wasn't fighting for her life. But it was mostly down to the fact Shane was holding her in his arms. She looked up and spotted Myrnin looking at her in the mirror, he quickly looked away. Claire knew she couldn't call him on it.

They stopped outside city hall. Myrnin dragged them all inside and they were ushered to Amelie's office. Amelie was talking to her guards, it sounded like she was gathering up an army,

"Find all those who are willing to fight, both humans and vampires. Tell them what's coming if they don't. We need the numbers." Amelie was full action mode now. She knew what was coming and was getting ready with whatever she could. She saw them and walked over. "Good, you're here. We need the numbers. This is more than just a protest. Naomi wants power. And she will do anything she can to have it. Why else would my father have turned her?"

"Naomi's been controlling her children using her glamour, they are more sensitive to it then say, me or you," Said Myrnin flatly, gesturing to himself and Amelie. Myrnin then proceeded to explain what they had seen at the army HQ. Judging by what had happened Naomi had no other choice but to attack. It was that or wait for the cavalry to come.

It took a few hours. The vamps were being armed with stakes and swords, and not forgetting sun-proof clothing. The humans, what little there was, went straight for the silver weapons. Myrnin only had to tell Amelie's guards that it was at the old Army HQ and they knew straight away where to go. There had to be an army of at least a hundred vampires and humans put together. Hopefully that meant less lives lost. Claire, Shane, Michael and Eve stood together. Claire held a crossbow in her hands, ready. Shane was loaded with stakes and a gun. Eve had her personalized stakes. And Michael had his bare hands and more stakes of course. Myrnin stood not too far away, with Amelie. Claire noticed that he often looked towards her; like he was checking to make sure she was ok. They caught each other's eyes, Myrnin gave Claire a smile and a nod and Claire copied. They were ready; all that was left to do was find Naomi and her army. Naomi was the key, if they found her and killed her, and then all the others in her army would be free.

But they needed to get to her first. And that was obviously easier said than done. Amelie stayed at the back of the army, being queen and all. The frontlines of Amelie's guards and police lead the way to the old army HQ. It didn't take long to get there. Claire prepared herself as they started to open the vault and began to lead the way down the stairs. They were hit with the unbelievable stench of blood, like old copper. Claire resisted the urge to gag. They walked down the tunnel and towards the first room. Probably what used to be some sort of meeting room?

All the humans there gasped in shock and horror when they saw what was in there. Every single one of the prisoners before was dead. Drained of blood. Naomi's followers had clearly been 'powering up' for the battle. But the main problem wasn't the dead bodies in the room, but the deadly vampires standing in the middle of the room. Claire could see Naomi at the back, glaring at them all. Next to her was, _Jason. _He looked geared up and ready for battle too. Amelie shouted to Naomi from where she stood,

"Surrender now Naomi. And I may think of sparing your life." Naomi just looked at her defiantly.

"Never."

"Then on your head be it." With those words the battle had begun. Naomi's followers were all angry and vicious but inexperienced. Claire ran and staked two vampires as she past. She locked the crossbow in place and fired the silver tipped arrows at any vamp that dared go near anyone she knew or loved. Shane was putting up a good fight as well. Michael and Eve held hands as they fought, Michael constantly made sure no vamp got within five feet of Eve. Claire looked over to see Myrnin fighting two vamps at the same time. Claire could see he was struggling with two vamps trying to sink their teeth into him on either side. He couldn't see but Claire noticed one vamp walking up behind him as he fought. Ready to attack. Claire quickly fired before he could. She then aimed and shot at one of the one's attacking Myrnin. He took the advantage and shoved a stake through the last one's chest. He straightened his coat arrogantly and carried on fighting.

But what Claire hadn't noticed was the vampire that had also crept up behind her. She didn't notice till he attacked. Pinning her to the floor, ready to bite. He was inches away when she felt him shudder rand fall limp. Claire felt the sharp point of a stake touch her stomach as it slid through him. Claire looked to see Shane there. He helped her up and they stood back to back in combat.

They were winning; Claire spotted Naomi as she fought. She showed an expression of defeat and fear. Naomi was suddenly gone. All Claire could see of her was a blur. Claire ran to see where she had gone but it was no use. Within minutes of Naomi's retreat her whole army chanced. They started surrendering or running in fear. They looked confused, shocked and most of all scared.

**Sorry it took me a while to update this one. I was doing a singing performance at my school so I didn't have time to update. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	13. Aftermath

Claire. 

She'd let them go. Just abandoned them. And ran. They had won, but they hadn't all the same. Naomi was gone. They had to find her otherwise who knows what she could be doing. Amelie walked up to one of Naomi's followers,

"You. Who is your leader?" She asked. The girl shook a little in fear as she spoke,

"W…what leader?" Amelie took this in and gave a decisive nod. She turned to Myrnin. "I believe you have the portals working again." Myrnin gave a quick nod. "Good, then take these new-borns to city hall and keep them there until I decide what to do with them."

It took a week to get things at least slightly normal. Amelie sectioned off a few dorms in TPU for the new-borns so they could at least carry on with their studies. But they were all closely watched. Claire often saw one of Amelie's guards hovering outside of lessons.

Claire left class and was about to head over to Myrnin's lab. Claire walked across the campus grass on her way to the exit gates. She suddenly heard shouting. She turned to see someone running into the sun. A boy, one of the new vampires. There was a guard chasing him. The boy had tears down his face as he ran into the burning sunlight. Already his skin was beginning to burn and blacken. The guard caught him and started to drag him back into the shade. The boy screamed and shouted in protest, clawing at the ground.

"No, I can't be this! I don't what to be this!" The guard tried to pull him back into the shade but within seconds his flesh was alight with flames. People around him screamed in fear and horror. The guard dragged him inside, covered by his own jacket. This was the second new vampire to try and commit suicide. At least he may actually survive. Maybe. Claire sighed and carried on walking out of TPU.

She waved to Grandma Day on her way to Myrnin's lab. Luckily she was one of the one's who had survived the Druag. Tough as nails, Grandma Day. Claire walked into the lab as normal. It had been the first day Claire had gone back to work since what had happened. Myrnin had told her to take the week off. Claire knew he probably hoping she would forget what had happened before all the craziness. Claire walked in, placing her bag on the floor as always. Within minutes she heard Myrnin's blowing voice from the other room.

"Claire! Is that you?"

"Yeah." Claire walked in to see Myrnin sitting in an armchair, reading.

"Good. It would be unfortunate if it was an intruder." He mumbled whilst reading. He then jumped up, throwing his book down carelessly. "Ahh, I just remembered."

With that he ran toward his kitchen. He came back in a flash, appearing right in front of Claire. He held out a box. "Doughnut, my dear?" He offered.

"Yes please." Claire replied eagerly, taking a doughnut from the box. Myrnin also took one and sat back down in his chair. Claire sat down.

Myrnin. 

Claire took a bite into her doughnut and sat down. She then sighed. Like there was something on her mind. I had a good idea what it might be. "What's wrong, Claire? Do you not like the doughnut?" I knew that wasn't it.

"Myrnin…" She began. I couldn't let her say what she was about to say.

"Please Claire, just don't." Claire paused for a minute. Just looking at me. Then she stood up, walking over to where I was sitting. She stood there leaning over me.

"Myrnin I want to know the truth."

"The truth?" I felt something snap inside me. I couldn't help it. I stood up and grabbed her arms. She just stayed the same. Unwavering. She was so much stronger than I. get she had no idea how much power she had over me. "Why should I tell you the truth Claire? What difference does it make?" I couldn't help the anger that was seeping through my voice. I was angry at myself, for wanting her. I hadn't noticed before but I was slowly pushing her back towards the wall.

"Myrnin let me go." Her voice was strong. I almost did let her go. But I couldn't, I wanted her. I wanted her to feel the same way.

"Myrnin!" that was Samuel's voice. It came from behind me. "Just let her go." His voice was calm and collected. I sighed at myself. What was I doing? I released her. She didn't move from where she was standing, just stayed there and looked me in the eye.

"Please tell me." She said softly.

I didn't know any other way to tell her how I felt. Before she could protest or do anything. I held her face in my hands. I leaned in and closed the space between us.

Claire. 

"Please tell me." Claire was tired of all this. She looked into his eyes and suddenly something shone in them that she had never seen before in him.

She didn't even get a chance to breathe before he kissed her. His hands on her cheeks, holding her there. His lips were soft and cold on hers. She tried to pull away but he was too strong. He kissed her with so much longing. She looked at his eyes as he kissed her. She saw tears forming the corners. They rolled down his cheeks in streams. He pulled away and turned. Claire didn't know what to say. He fell to his knees, hair draping over his face. "I have ruined everything." He said, his voice starting to break. Claire kneeled down beside him quickly.

"It's alright Myrnin. We can forget this. We can go back to the way things used to be." He laughed, it was jagged and hollow.

"Normal? What's the point in trying? You know we can't." He looked up at her, so much pain in his eyes. "I will just ruin everything again." Claire couldn't say anything to that. She didn't know what. She could easily have said that he wouldn't but she knew he wouldn't believe her. Instead she just wrapped him in a hug. It probably wasn't the best thing to do considering he just kissed her a few moments ago. He didn't respond at all, just kneeled there with tears trickling down his face.

"Sorry to interrupt." Said a voice which wasn't Sam's.


	14. Betrayal

Claire. 

They both stood up when they heard his voice. They looked to see him standing there. Black lank hair falling to his shoulders. He sneered at them, it was twisted and mocking. Jason. "I heard that the doorways were working again. I hope you don't mind, I brought a guest with me."

Myrnin got to him in a flash, grabbing him by the collar. "What have you done?" Jason just laughed in his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Said a cold woman's voice. It was Naomi, standing in the doorway that leads to the other room. The room with entrance to the machine room. She flashed to stand next the Jason. She grabbed Myrnin by the throat and threw him across the room. She stood by Jason; he looked at her like she was some sort of goddess. She was controlling him. She strode up to Myrnin, who stood up in a blur. "Would you be so kind as to call my sister here?" Her voice was sickly sweet and made Claire want to slap her round the face. It seemed Myrnin had the same idea. He growled at her.

"Never. I'm not going to let Amelie fall into your trap Naomi. And your influence does little more than anger me farther." Naomi just smirked at him. Then suddenly she was gone in a blur. Towards Claire! Within seconds Naomi had her in an unbreakable grasp. One of her hands was closed loosely around her neck. Ready to squeeze.

"What about now?" She said her voice like ice. Myrnin looked torn. "Trust me; if you even try I will kill her before you even lay a finger on me. Now go be a good little boy and fetch Amelie." Myrnin stood there. After a few minutes he got out his phone and started dialling a number.

"Myrnin, don't!" Claire shouted. Myrnin just ignored her and carried on. Naomi quickly jutted in just before he was about to place the phone to his ear.

"Oh and I would prefer it if you didn't mention I was here. It will be a nice surprise for when she turns up." Myrnin just looked dismayed. He gulped and started to speak to Amelie on the other end.

Myrnin. 

I would never have wanted to betray Amelie, never. But I couldn't let her kill my Claire. I had no other option. It was between my love, and my founder and friend. I heard Amelie voice on the other end.

"Yes Myrnin."

"Amelie, I need you at the lab." Even I realised that sounded odd, too fast and strange. I coughed and tried to carry on. "There's something I need you to see."

"Myrnin, is there a problem? You sound rather strange."

"Erm…..Yes that's why I need you. There's a _big _problem." I said, I prayed she would understand that something was amiss. Amelie was silent for a moment.

"Is there anyone with you Myrnin?"

"Claire's here. Claire, say hello to Amelie." I felt my voice starting to shake, I had been good at acting but this was acting for the wrong side. I held out the phone towards where Naomi was holding Claire. After a few seconds of silent arguing Claire finally shouted,

"Hello Amelie." Naomi kept a watch on us both as we spoke, listening carefully to every word. I then pulled the phone back to my ear and quickly said,

"See, Claire's here."

"I will be there soon." Said Amelie on the other end, I then hung up. Naomi smiled, "Good boy. I never remembered you being so obedient before. This one must be _very_ special." She looked at Claire at the end. She leaned in towards Claire neck and sniffed, long and slow. "She smells good as well."

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. Naomi looked me in the eye with a smirk.

"So the cowardly lion finally found his growl." She said in her mocking tone.

"If you hurt her Naomi, I swear on my own life I will kill you. No matter the cost." I hissed.

"I remember you running, little lion. You never liked a fight. You would always save yourself. And you never cared for humans either. That's why you were so keen to change that…..hmmm what's her name again?"

"Ada." I felt the same pang of guilt I always felt when I heard her name.

"Ah yes, Ada. I wonder, have you tried to change this one yet?" That earned a clear round of silence. Naomi just carried on smiling. I wished I could rip that smile right of her face, literally. "I thought so."

Then she turned to the boy. He was standing there, watching. He looked up at her and she shoved Claire into his arms. "Don't let her go. And if he tries anything, kill her immediately. Come on there's work to do."

"What about him?" Said the boy stupidly. Naomi simply replied,

"He will be a good little lion and keep quiet. Unless he wants his mate to suffer."


	15. Queen

Claire. 

Being held by Jason was not the best situation to be in. And that was even before he was all vamped out. Naomi led the way to the underground chamber to the machine. The Machine looked as crazy as always, with tubes and wires sticking out every which way. In a glass container was Sam's brain, bubbling away in its weird yellowish liquid. Claire could feel Jason cold breath on the back of her neck. Myrnin looked at her the whole way down, making sure Jason didn't try anything. It's not like he could stop him if he did though. Naomi stood by the Machine leaning against a near-by wall.

"Now we will wait for my sister's arrival."

It was a long wait. No one talked. There was nothing to say. It was hopeless, all of it. Claire knew what Naomi was going to do. She knew Amelie too well. Amelie had only got Sam back a week ago. Now Naomi was going to take advantage of that and use him to get to her.

Claire soon heard it. The sound of footsteps in the tunnels. Many footsteps. It didn't matter how many Amelie brought, Claire knew she wouldn't want to lose Sam again. Amelie called from within the tunnels.

"Myrnin?" In few minutes she appeared in the entrance, backed up by a fleet of guards. Naomi stood by the machine and smiled.

"Welcome, thank you so much for coming."

"You were foolish to come here Naomi. Guards!" Amelie called, the guards were about to attack when Naomi grabbed the glass container holding Sam's brain. "Stop." Amelie shouted. The guards halted and looked at her in confusion. Naomi kept her hand on the glass, making extra sure Amelie wasn't going to try anything.

"I demand that you stand down and make _me_ rightful queen." Amelie seemed to freeze. She looked from the glass jar to Naomi. In one quick flash Naomi could rip out Sam's brain and destroy it beyond repair. All before Amelie could do anything. Naomi was doing to Amelie exactly what she had done to Myrnin. Made them powerless to their own emotion. Naomi clenched the jar a little harder, "Unless you want your beloved to die. Again. Hurry and make your choice my sister. Remove your crown and crown me as queen or watch as I take your love from you. Choose." Amelie looked torn. But it only took a few minutes consideration for her to fall to her knees. A few of her guard spoke out in protest. "Founder, you can't do this."

"I am not the founder anymore. She is." Amelie said, defeated, kneeling on the floor. Naomi smiled.

"Come here Amelie. We need to make this a _binding _agreement." Amelie got up, her head bent, she walked over to Naomi. Despite everyone's protests she knelt before Naomi. There was nothing anyone could do before Naomi sank her teeth into Amelie's neck. The guards started to charge forwards but Naomi rose up and stared them in the face. Their gaze became glassy and unfocused. Like they were being hypnotised. Naomi's eyes glowed chilling silver as she commanded the troops. She pointed to five of the guards and told them to get everyone to city hall so she could announce her triumph. Claire felt sick inside as she watched them leave. Jason still had a firm grip of her. She looked over to Myrnin, who look dreadful. He looked like he was ready to explode into fits of tears, frustration and anger. Amelie just knelt there, depressed and defeated. Naomi then turned to the rest of the guards.

"I wish for you to take these to the cells." She said, gesturing to her, Myrnin and Amelie. "I don't need them causing trouble."

They were tossed unceremoniously into the cells; they were high security by the looks of it. The doors needed pins to open and were at least 30 inches thick. There were only two there that were like it. The others were just ordinary cells you would get in a state prison. Myrnin mumbled something in a foreign language that Claire didn't think she needed translating to understand as they were thrown into the cell. She and Myrnin were put into the same cell and Amelie into the other. The cells were quite big. They even had a separate bathroom- not that it was the most pleasant toilet to have. Clearly this place was invented for someone who was not going to be leaving anytime soon. Myrnin simply walked over to the bunk bed in the corner of the room and sat down. His head was in his hands. Claire sat next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. They sat there for a while in silence. There was nothing that could be said. All they could do now is pray. And comfort each other.


	16. Jail Bait

Myrnin. 

I didn't regret what I had done. I just wished I never had to do it. I laid in the top bunk of the beds that were in the cells. I could hear Claire's soft breaths as she slept. The boredom was starting to become maddening. I couldn't sleep. I got out of my bunk, jumping out and landing light enough so Claire wouldn't wake. Sitting next to her bed I watched her in her slumber. She was so beautiful. If only I could grace her lips with mine. And have her happy to kiss me back. I used to think I only wanted her because she reminded me so much of Ada. But now I know this was much stronger than anything I had ever felt for Ada.

Claire's eyes began to flutter open. I quickly ran to the other side of the room, I didn't want her to see I had been watching her sleep. She sat up quickly obviously alarmed by the sudden movement. She looked around and spotted me. We had both been forced into wearing grey prison uniform. I missed my old clothes and, by the looks of it, so did she. She gave me a small smile. She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

I sat there while she was gone. Were they even going to feed us? We both knew the consequences if they didn't. She came out minutes later and sat back down on the bed. There was an awkward silence between us. Neither of us knew what to say. We hadn't spoken since we got in there. She eventually broke the silence,

"I guess we have some time to kill, don't we?"

"I guess so." I could feel the tension rising up. Being alone together brought back the memories. All the sordid details. The kiss. I could see it in her eyes, she was thinking about it too. "As I said earlier. I have ruined everything." And it was true. If I had never tried to kiss her in the first place then nothing would've changed.

"You haven't ruined everything."

"Yes I have. Because of me we are now in this situation."

"You can't blame yourself just because Naomi-"

"I didn't mean that. I meant this situation. Between us. Everything was fine and then I had to go ahead and fall in….." I stopped before I said too much. But it was too late. Claire had already heard what I was about to say.

"Go ahead and what?" she said, shocked.

"Fall in love with you ok?" I felt a sudden release as I said the words. But then a sudden dread as she heard them. She became silent. She looked at me apologetically.

"Myrnin, I'm sorry. I'm with Shane."

"Yes but what if you weren't." I walked over to where she was sitting. "Would you dance with me then?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Then why don't you dance with me now? And the world must never know. Only us." I held out a hand and prayed she would take it. She looked from me to my outstretched hand.

"There's no music though." She said simply, smiling as she did.

"Well then I shall sing. Anything you want my dear. Just dance with me." Slowly Claire raised her hand and placed it in mine. Her hand so soft and warm against mine. It warmed my heart to see her smile as she placed her other hand on my shoulder. I began to sing as we stepped slowly together. I sang 'you make me feel brand new' **(shout out to my parents cos 'you make me feel brand new' by Simply Red was their wedding song. You can keep reading now, sorry about the interruption.) **

It was like magic to dance and sing to her. After a while of dancing she leaned against my chest as we danced. I stopped singing and took in her warmth. I could feel her steady heart-beat against my chest. We held hands as we danced, I couldn't help the Shakespeare quote that was itching its way to the tip of my tongue.

"Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss. Let lips do what hands do." It came out as a mere whisper. She leaned away to look into my eyes. We stood there, stock still. Looking into each other's eyes. If my heart were still beating it probably would've skipped a beat. Slowly we closed the space between us. Our lips touching softly. Kiss like magic. Tremulous. Tender. Her lips felt like a rose on mine. Our fingers entwined as we kissed. Soon our hands parted as I run mine up her back. Her hands ventured up and through my hair. Our lips moved together like pieces of a puzzle. She eventually needed to pull away for air. I smiled at her. If I were to die at that moment, I would die a happy man.

Then came a sharp knock on the door. We both turned as someone slid open the tiny window in the door. Whoever it was pushed in a plate of food. Claire walked up and took it gratefully. I stroke forwards and looked at the man behind the door.

"If you don't mind, I need blood."

"Haven't you already got some?" He said, eyes darting from me to Claire, who looked up from her meal.

"No. I won't. Please, I can't stay like this for long without blood. I won't drink from her."

"Too bad. We can't be wasting precious blood on prisoners. Especially when they have blood so easily available." The guard gave me a cruel smile and shut the window closed with a snap.

"No. No you can't." I shouted. I punched the door in frustration. This was going to be bad. _Very _bad. I turned and slid down the door so I was sitting on the cold grey floor. I sighed, "And I was so happy."

I stood up and walked over to Claire. I kneeled in front of her and took her hands in mine. "I promise, I will never hurt you. We will get through this."


	17. Fang Lover

Claire. 

_Oh god, what have I done? _Thought Claire, she sat there on the bed, abandoning the food they had brought her. She didn't really feel like eating anymore. _I love Shane, what am__ I doing? _But then a little voice in her head told her that maybe now she loved Myrnin too. Shane was strong and brave and unbelievably hot. Myrnin was smart and handsome and, as Claire very well knew, would do absolutely anything for her. She had never thought of it before. But it was true. She did love Myrnin. She had never realised before. Not until that kiss. All this time, everything he'd ever done for her, because he loved her.

But what difference did it make when she loved Shane as well. She just couldn't walk away from him. She was going to have to choose. Well actually t seemed as though she wouldn't be living long enough to make that choice. Myrnin had promised he wouldn't hurt her, but how long could that promise keep. He would need blood. And soon. If he didn't then no matter how much he loved her, the beast inside would surely take over. Claire knew she had to do something, anything. If he lost it in a moment of thirst then he would surely kill her.

"Myrnin?"

"Yes my dear?" He replied from the other side of the room, he had obviously moved there for safety purposes. Claire got up and walked over to him, kneeling beside him tentatively. He flinched away, "Claire, don't come so close. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't have to. I'm offering." Claire said, looking down at the floor.

"You don't mean." He said shocked by what she was saying. Claire pulled the hair away from her neck,

"You need blood. If I just leave you to starve then you will do it anyways. Only you will kill me. At least now you have the strength to stop." Myrnin flinched slightly at the thought of killing her, but they both knew it was true. He rested a hand on her shoulder and looked her firmly in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Myrnin slowly and carefully held her and leaned in. Claire suddenly felt the cold sharp pain as his fangs slid in. Then she just felt numb as he drank. It felt like giving blood all over again, only this time worse. After a while he pulled back, wiping the blood from his lips. "Thank you, Claire." Claire was feeling slightly woozy; she had never been that good when it came to giving blood, considering she passed out the first time. Myrnin held her up as she started to fade. "Claire, Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just need something to eat and I'll be fine." Claire said, Myrnin quickly lifted her up into his arms and placed her in the bed. He held out her plate of untouched food. Claire ate it willingly; she needed some food in her system. Myrnin stroked her back as she ate. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"You're just figuring this out now?"

**Sorry this one is so short but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. The reason I ended it so soon is because I need a bit of time to think about what's gonna happen next but I still need to update nearly every day, so this is all I have while I'm still in the thinking process. **


	18. Breakout

Michael. 

If Naomi thought she could take over Morganville just like that then she had another thing coming. Back at home it was go time. We had to find out what she had done with Amelie. Shane pulled out his phone to call Claire. Eve and I both waited as he dialled. He pressed the call button and automatically the electronic phone-voice told us that her phone was no longer available. This was bad.

"Myrnin's?" Eve suggested.

"Myrnin's." Shane and I both agreed.

We jumped in the car and drove to Myrnin's lair in record time. We walked through the creepy alleyway and down to the little shack that lead to Myrnin's world of crazy. It was darker inside, not that it mattered to me. The darkness only made it slightly harder to see. Eve quickly pulled out two flashlights from the bag of weapons she brought. We looked around and no one was there, just the books and the dust.

Someone appeared in front of us. Materializing out of thin air. Eve let out a shocked scream and nearly dropped her torch. It took a second to realize who it was. Sam. He looked panicked and worried.

"No time to explain. Amelie, Claire and Myrnin have all been taken. Naomi's keeping them in the most secure prison cells in Morganville. I can't even open portals there!"

"Sam." I could barely take it all in. How could he be here, talking to us? "How did you?"

"A long story for a later date. Now we need to get them and stop this."

"Yeah we got that much." Said Eve, "But how? You said it yourself. Max security."

"You need to gather your forces and get them, once you have Amelie she can take care of Naomi." Said Sam in a rush. "Now go, before they come."

His shout kicked us into gear. We ran out of the lab and back into the car. Eve managed to speak through her panting,

"So I guess it's time to get back up."

Claire. (Three days later.) 

Every minute Claire wished she could do something. Something to stop Naomi and get Morganville back to the way it was. But she couldn't. She was trapped in her cell. Claire was sitting, as always, on her bottom bunk. Myrnin also sat not too far away. In a way Claire hoped she never got out of there. She couldn't bear to have to see Shane now she knew she loved Myrnin. She could bear the thought of the decision she would have to make.

Looking at Myrnin now Claire could see flashes of red in his eyes. She walked over to him, making him look up. He instantly looked down again. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You need the blood."

"But wish I didn't have to hurt you to get it." He raised his hand to stroke her cheek.

"It doesn't hurt that much. Now come on, before you let yourself get too thirsty." Claire pulled her hair away from her neck. She sat on Myrnin's legs with one of her legs on either side of him. She had sort of gotten used to the biting. It didn't feel so bad now. She leant in and he slowly slid his fangs into her neck. With the back of his hand he softly caressed her cheek comfortingly as he drank, while her hands rested on his waist. Having him hold her in his arms made it all just seem… natural?

They both heard the load bang as the door swung open. Myrnin pulled away and looked behind her at whoever was standing at the door. Claire looked around to see Eve, Michael and, more importantly, _Shane. _Claire pushed herself off Myrnin at once but Shane was already charging at Myrnin with fire in his eyes. He lifted Myrnin up by his collar; Myrnin growled and pushed him off with enough force to send him flying to the floor. Shane simply got up and walked over to him again. They stared each other down, their heads almost touching.

"How dare you drink from her? You filthy blood sucker." Shane growled. Claire knew she had to stop this before it got too far. Claire walked in between them, one hand of each of their chests. She made no attempt to push them back, knowing it was futile. She simply stood there, looking from one to the other. Her eyes rested on Shane as she spoke.

"Stop. It's not his fault. Now I doubt we have much time to get out. Am I right?"

"Damn straight!" said Eve from the doorway. She threw Claire her crossbow, which Claire caught. Shane gave one last angry look at Myrnin and started to run with them. They were met outside by at least five people, some human some vamps. Claire recognised a few but couldn't place any names. Amelie was also there, wearing the same grey prison uniform as Claire and Myrnin. They followed suit as they ran down the winding hallways, dodging the many guards that were lying on the floor with stakes through their chests. They passed by one door that was wide open. It was filled with junk that looked like it had probably been there since last century. In the middle Claire noticed was a bag full of clothes. They were about to just run by when they heard Myrnin shout,

"Wait!" They all turned around to see Myrnin running into the room. Claire rolled her eyes and followed him inside with Eve, the rest all waited by the door, looking inside impatiently. Myrnin grabbed the bag and pulled out the wild clothes he had been wearing before, a billowing white shirt and purple vest, ragged and ripped trousers and, of course, flip flops. Myrnin started shedding the uniform he was wearing. He didn't seem to care that there was about ten people watching him. Claire turned to see Shane and Michael both looking away awkwardly. Claire turned back to see Myrnin had already stripped to his grey boxers (probably the most normal thing he has ever worn. Claire looked over to Eve who was looking at him, wide eyed. "Myrnin? Couldn't you have waited before stripping in front of everyone?" Claire asked he turned around while in the process of awkwardly pulling on his trousers.

"And deprive you all of the privilege? I think not. And I didn't want to spend another minute in those filthy suits. I swear on my un-beating heart that I could smell every prisoner that had ever worn that."

"That's a little more than I needed to know, thank you." Said Eve. "Now hurry up!"

"Well fine then, if you want me to go shirtless." Myrnin smirked as he spoke.

"Just get dressed." Said Shane from the door, he was looking at Claire as he said it. As if keeping a watch on her. Claire didn't risk another look at Myrnin before he pulled on his shirt. As soon as he was done they ran out the door. As they ran, more and more vamps and humans came and joined them from wherever they had been stationed. Soon they had a group of at least 50 and they were all heading for the escape.


	19. Jealousy

Claire. 

Myrnin stopped them as they were about to run outside. He froze, listening.

"Her followers are waiting outside, there's too many of them. We'll take a portal. I believe there's one here." He said, walking everyone over to a huge red curtain. He pulled it back to reveal an old wooden door. He opened the door and inside was the swirling blackness of the portal. He focused for a minute and suddenly the blackness turned into the living room of the Glass house. They all piled in and Claire was soon met by the familiar warmth of the Glass House. Inside were more people, including Oliver, who seemed to be geared up a ready for battle. Claire also recognized Theo and his family. Hanna was also there, leaning against a wall with her gun at her side. It was like their own secret army, waiting for them. Oliver looked up straight away and stood when he saw they'd returned with Amelie.

"Good, I see the mission was a success. Now we just need to find Naomi." Oliver stated.

"That's going to be easier said than done by the looks of things." Said Michael from behind them. Claire decided she didn't want to spend another minute in the grey prison uniform she was wearing.

"Well I'm going to need to change." Claire said, and then started to walk upstairs. She went into her room and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She heard a knock at the door and the sound of Shane's voice on the other side.

"It's me." Claire walked over and opened the door. He stood there, smiling at her. He walked in and gave her a warm hug. He then pulled away and slowly looked her up and down. "You know, I kinda like the jailbird look on you." He said, holding her arms and leaning in to kiss her neck in just the right spot to make her shiver. Claire suddenly felt a pang of guilt as he held her in his arms. She pulled away slightly, making him look at her in confusion. She gave him a lame smile and said, "I gotta get dressed, Morganville to save and all that."

Shane then sent her a cheeky smirk, "How about I help with that?"

Myrnin. 

I could hear them from downstairs. No one else noticed but no one else was listening, they were all busy planning what to do next. I couldn't help what I was about to do. I walked up stairs and over to Claire's room. I could hear her giggling on the other side of the door. It may not have been beating but I felt my heart break silently as I heard it. What had I been thinking? How did I ever think she would pick me over him? I softly knocked on the door, making them go quiet suddenly. A few seconds later the Collins boy walked out. His face the picture of smugness. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair looked a mess.

"What's the matter, bloodsucker?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to Claire. If you don't mind."

"What's the point? I know your game, but trust me she won't pick you. You may or may not have said something to her. But either way it's pointless."

"How would you know?"

"Because she loves _me. _Not you." I could feel the anger controlling me now. I grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall. He just kept smiling, I felt my fangs come down and a growl escape my lips. Just then Claire walked out and spotted us. Shane wiped off his smile and started to try and push me off.

"Get off me!" He shouted, as if I had just attacked him for no reason. Claire ran up to us,

"Myrnin! Let him go!" As soon as she shouted those words released him, much against my own will. He fell to the floor with a thud and Claire ran to help him up. I was about to protest and tell her what really happened, but I knew it was useless. He got up and hugged her; she buried her face in his chest comfortingly. He looked over her shoulder and straight at me. Giving me a smirk as she hugged him.

**Raise your hand if you would've looked when Myrnin was changing in the last chapter *raises hand* :) **


	20. Here we go again!

**I'm in a state of celebration. I have hit 50 reviews! Thank you **Formetoknowandyoutonot **for writing my 50****th**** review! And also a big thank you to everyone else who reviewed and got me**** up to the 50****th**** review. You are all LEGENDS!**

Claire. 

Claire eventually managed to get dressed and joined everyone downstairs. Shane kept and firm grip on her waist as they walked downstairs. Myrnin was sitting on the couch, watching as Oliver and Hanna discussed where they could find Naomi, he had a sullen look on his face. He didn't really look interested.

By the looks of things, Naomi could be anywhere. Plotting what she would do with Morganville first. Obviously Amelie's escape must mean Naomi is either hiding or gathering p her army. Either way, it was looking bad. Amelie eventually spoke after a while of quiet listening,

"I we must protect Samuel at all costs. He is her only leverage and she knows it." She then turned to look at Claire and Myrnin. "I need you two to take as many vampires as you can and keep guard over Samuel. I will follow. Only vampires, this task is too dangerous for humans."

"Then why does Claire have to go?" Shane butted in.

"Because she and Myrnin know the machine, which is valuable knowledge for this operation. And I would prefer it if you did not argue with me Collins."

"Well then tough luck, either I go with or she's not going."

"It's ok Shane." Said Claire, reassuringly. "I'll have Myrnin and the others to protect me. There's no point fighting each other."

Despite Shane's protests they still went through with it. Myrnin opened a portal to the Lab. Oliver grabbed Shane's arm as he tried to follow, giving him a warning glace. Claire blew them a kiss as she stepped into the darkness of Myrnin's lab. Claire could smell the strong scent of parchment and chemicals. Claire gripped her stake just a little harder. She looked over to Myrnin, who was standing next to her, but she couldn't see him. She couldn't see anything.

She then felt a hand grip hers. Myrnin. He stroked her hand comforting, his hands as soft as rose. He guided her as they walked through his lab to the next room. She smiled all the way. That was until they got to the machine room. Naomi stood exactly where she had been when she took leadership from Amelie. Only this time she looked a little more desperate. Around her stood many of her followers, including Jason. Again she had her hands on the container that held Sam's brain.

Claire felt a sense of de ja vu. It was all going to happen again, only worse. If a miracle didn't happen soon they were domed for sure. Claire's hand tightened around Myrnin's. Amelie stepped forwards,

"Naomi, you can do what you like, even kill me if you have to. But you will never be the queen you want to be. My people will never bow to you willingly. So take Morganville, but don't underestimate the people you are ruling." Naomi faltered for a moment, but Claire still didn't think for a minute that she would give up. Naomi simply regained herself and stared fiercely at Amelie.

"I already have my own followers and anyone else will bow to me or die. I _will _be queen."

"No you won't. You never will. Not of my people. No matter how many you kill."

"Well I can sure try." Said Naomi, defiantly. Then Sam appeared in front of her, making her jump. Claire could only see his back but by the looks of Naomi's face his expression must've been terrifying. Claire could hear the electronic growl emanating from the Machine's speakers.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Suddenly there was a flash from the Machine. Claire could hear the crackling sound of electricity as blue streams of electricity ran up the wire to where Naomi's hand was. She screamed out in pain and tried to pull her hand away desperately.

"Let me go!"

"No. I have set off emergency protocol 1. I believe Myrnin is familiar." Sam stated. He turned to face them. Myrnin took in a sharp breath as he took in what Sam had said- not a good sign. Claire looked over to Myrnin, who looked slightly worried.

"What's protocol 1?"

"Self-destruct."

**FUN MYRNIN FACT! In the book Carpe Corpuse he said the he "**Gasped my last breath wen Magna Carta was still drying on the page." **I looked it up and if he was turned vamp at the age of 25 then I have worked out that he is exactly 822 years old this year.**


	21. Eyes look their last

Claire. 

"Sam you can't!" Shouted Claire. He gave her a firm look, coming from him it made Claire feel like a child, one who had barely lived yet. Compered to Sam, Claire hadn't lived at all; Sam had been through so much in his long life. He had even died. She could see it in his eyes, the wisdom of all that pain and all those years.

"It has already been done Claire. I don't have long so don't argue with me." He then turned to Amelie, who looked frozen in her own bubble of pain and horror. He walked up to her, as if no one else was there. He raised a hand and traced her cheek.

"I wish I could _really_ be here to say goodbye. But this will have to do. But I'm glad I have the time to say goodbye this time."

"Why must we say goodbye?"

"I know. I have already given my life for Morganville once. And I would do it all over again. Every time." He paused for a second, looking deep into her eyes. "Eye's look their last."

"Arms hold their last embrace." Said Amelie, looking into his eyes.

"Lips, O' you the doors of breath, Sealed with a righteous kiss." He leaned in and kissed her. Claire doubted she could feel it, considering he was only a hologram. Claire swallowed the lump in her throat as she fought back the tears that were threatening to over-come her. Myrnin wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close, comforting her. Sam pulled away slowly. "You must go now."

"I won't leave you." Said Amelie, but it didn't sound like her. She sounded vulnerable, it that second she only looked around Claire's age. Sam looked over to Myrnin and they exchanged a sad look.

Myrnin grabbed Claire's hand and ran towards Amelie. Claire struggled to keep up. He scooped Amelie up with one hand and tossed her over his shoulder. Amelie screamed in protest. Claire never thought she had seen her so ferocious. Her eyes glistened red and her fangs were extended. Myrnin yelled in pain as she bit into his back, but he never slowed down. Claire looked behind her to see Naomi, fighting to free herself from Sam's hold. Her followers began to follow them out but she shouted as they began to left,

"Don't go anywhere. Any of you!" With that they froze, forced to stay where they were. Claire desperately wanted to help them but Myrnin's pull kept her moving.

"Hurry we don't have long!" Myrnin shouted, the vampires that had come with them spend up as they ran for the exit. He also scooped up Claire, throwing her over his other shoulder. She felt her stomach turn as he ran through the tunnels. She willed herself not to throw up. They all piled into the lab. Myrnin took Claire off his shoulder and grabbed her hand.

They were about to run to the portal when there was an ear splitting roar as the machine exploded below. It was like the worlds worse earthquake. Claire fell to the ground with the force of the vibrations, her ears ringing. She could hear the crashing as things fell down. Within seconds someone was on top of her, shielding her from the falling debris. She knew it had to be Myrnin. Claire could hear his quiet grunts as things fell on him. She wished she could see him in the dark.

Eventually everything became silent and slowed down. The ringing in her ears was so strong it felt like her head was going to split. The ringing started to disappear enough for her to hear Myrnin starting to get up. She heard and almighty crash as he shoved off whatever had been on his back. Claire tried to get up but she felt so slow and numb. She felt Myrnin's cool arms pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the portal. She could faintly hear the others starting to get up as well. There were a few groans as they started to lift whatever had fallen on them.

Claire had her eyes closed but she felt the familiar shimmer as they passed through the portal. Claire opened her eyes slightly. It took a few minutes of blinking to adjust to the sudden, painful light. And even more minutes to notice that she was back in the glass house. Claire felt like her brain had been reduced to mush. She saw Shane, Michael and Eve all swarm around her as Myrnin held her. Shane quickly tried to grab her from his arms but Claire held onto Myrnin with all the strength she could master. Shane gave her a hurt look and let go. She looked up and Myrnin to see his dazzling smile. He hugged her close and carried her over to the couch. He slowly laid her down, then gently lifted her hand and placed a tender kiss.

**I've been waiting ages to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm now just wondering what to do now. I'll think of something.**


	22. Tears of an Angel

Myrnin. 

I filled with warmth- figuratively speaking- when she held me. She was so weak and fragile, but strong enough to hold onto me. I placed her down on the sofa softly and carefully. I slid my hands down to her hand and lifted it to plant a sweet kiss. I kneeled beside her as many of the others piled themselves in. But I didn't care about them. My mind was focused on that one moment. It had only been a small action. But it meant the world to me. For her to pull away from him and hold me.

Then I heard shouting. It was Eve, did she ever keep quiet? I didn't really take in what she was saying but when I looked up my brain snapped into gear. That boy, Eve's brother I believe. He stood there, hands in pockets, as Eve shouted. I finally focused enough to hear what she was saying,

"….What was you thinking? If you hadn't got away then you would've been killed."

"Yeah but I did get away, so forget it." He replied casually. I stood up, making everyone look round at me.

"How ever did you manage to escape her control?"

"I left as soon as I heard you say self-destruct. She didn't get a chance to stop me. Sure was a long walk though. It would've been quicker to take one of those doorway things."

"Portals." I corrected. Shane then stood up; something had obviously caught his attention. "Wait, hold up. What do you mean _self-destruct_?" Just then Amelie stepped through the portal. She didn't look herself at all. Her face was the picture of pain and heart-ache. I could almost see her un-beating heart break in her chest. I had never seen her like this since we were human. I had never seen such emotion in her eyes since the last time she ever played the harp. Like an angel.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my embrace. She stood still for a moment, and then gladly accepted my act of love. She was my best friend, although she never admitted it. I held her in my arms, my broken friend, and comforted her in her darkest hour. She never cried. Even when she was little. I remember when we first met, we played in her garden. Little did we know our parents were sitting, drinking tea, and arranging our marriage. Luckily our families had a small falling out and we never did. On that day, I found a way out of the garden. We ran over to the hills and played. She was such a happy and free child. She fell down the hill and hit her head on a rock. I cried as the nurses took her away, scared my friend wouldn't recover. But she never cried. She told me to keep my chin up and dry my tears.

But now, as I held her in my arms, I pulled away to see one solitary tear roll down her cheek. She had loved Sam, as much as I loved Claire. She thought she had him back again, and I knew she promised herself she wouldn't lose him again. Then Naomi took him away again. In one painful end. That was enough to make anyone cry. Even Amelie.

I wiped away her tear and she turned to Shane. Her words were simple and quiet, "He gave his life to save us, again." There was a moments silence as her words set in. Everyone suddenly knew who she was talking about.


	23. A Stake for my Valentine

Claire. 

Minutes after Myrnin laid her on the couch did Claire fall asleep. She soon woke in her own bed, she breathed a sigh as she took in what had happened. Claire could already tell that it wasn't going to be the best of days.

And, as if to prove her point, she heard a crash from downstairs and the sound of yelling. Claire got up quickly, she was still in the clothes she wore….how long ago? Claire had no idea how long she had been asleep, but there seemed to be no one in the house other than whoever was shouting downstairs. Claire heard yet again more crashing and she could make out Shane's voice in all the noise.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" _oh shit, _Claire thought, which did not sound good. And Claire had a good idea who he might be talking to. Claire made her way downstairs just in time to see Shane being held back by Michael. Shane was glaring at Myrnin as he pulled against Michael's hold. Myrnin looked like he didn't know if he should stay or should go. Eve was standing nearby, watching as the boys fought.

Myrnin looked straight at Claire when she got there. Shane immediately stopped struggling and looked at her as well. Michael hesitated for a second and let Shane go, allowing him to wrap Claire in a tight embrace. Claire just stood still and waited for him to let her go. When he did she gave him the best impression of Amelie she could master.

"What were you doing?" Claire said, she couldn't help the angry tone her voice took. Shane's eyebrows began to pull together, matching her anger.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Claire didn't know what to say to that. Did he just mean when she held onto Myrnin instead of him or did he know more. Claire shot a quick glance at Myrnin, who was pretending to be examining his feet. Shane let out an angry growl as she did. "Can you not keep your eyes off him for one second? I guess what he said was true then, wasn't it?"

"Why what did he say?" Asked Claire, she felt the panic raise up inside her, threatening to burst through.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Claire had nothing to say to that. She knew it was true. She couldn't lie about it. She copied Myrnin in the act of 'examining her feet'. "I knew it. So what else haven't you told me? Remember all those weeks ago when you 'fell asleep' at that leeches place-"

"No, I only fell asleep. Nothing happened."

"Well how am I supposed to believe that?" Shane shouted in her face, making her back against the wall. He followed her and put a hand on the wall on either side of her face. In an instant both Myrnin and Michael were there. Michael pulled him back and Myrnin walked up to Claire and placed his hands on her cheeks, softly comforting her. She hadn't realised she was crying until he wiped the tears that were spilling from her eyes. He gently pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "It's alright." Myrnin pulled away, hands on her cheeks again. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Claire didn't care that they could all see them, it didn't matter anymore.

That was until she heard Michaels shocked grunt and Eve terrified shout. Then Myrnin gasped in shock as a silver stake shot through his chest. Claire felt like screaming as he fell to the floor, hands clasping her face. Shane stood behind him, smiling. Michael quickly grabbed Shane and pulled him off to the kitchen, Claire didn't care what he did to him in there. She knew she didn't have much time to lose. Claire turned to Eve, who had also got to her knees beside Myrnin.

"Go get a few blood bags." Eve wasted no time rushing off to the kitchen. Claire carefully turned over Myrnin's life-less body. She gasped the stake in her hands, ready to pull. With one swift tug it slid out. She threw it over her shoulder and turned him over again. His eyes were still open. Locked in shock. Eve came running back with two blood bags in her hands. Eve quickly kneeled by Myrnin and ripped one open, pushing it onto his lips. For a while the blood just trickled into his mouth, having no effect. Then he blinked, sending a wave of relief through Claire as she wanted him such out all the blood. Eve then held out the second. He didn't need any help with this one. He took it from her hands with a nod of thanks and bit into it quick.

Claire felt like she could kiss him at that very moment. But she knew better not to distract him when he was feeding. He let out a small moan as his chest started to heal. Claire knew he didn't like being staked, but what vampire did? He gave her a reassuring smile as the wound started to fade back to being smooth, pale skin.

"Thank you." He said. "It's just a shame my shirt couldn't be saved." Claire laughed, it was so like Myrnin to make a joke at a time like this.

"And thank you too, for when we were back in the lab."

"I guess were even then." He said, his voice soft, almost a purr. Claire couldn't help herself, she grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him. It wasn't soft like their first kiss. This time it was rougher and there was so much more longing and lust. Myrnin's hands slowly snaked around her waist, making her shiver with pleasure from his cool touch. Eve, of course, had to ruin the moment.

"Ok, I'm cool with you guys being together but please keep it PG rated."

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I'm just trying to get to the punch with the whole MXC thing. But first I needed to give Claire a reason to ditch Shane for good. **


	24. New Horizons

**In the last chapter I decided the reason she leaves Shane is because he tried to kill Myrnin. She doesn't really say it but I think they both agree that it's over. I would've just done it so that he is jealous and shouts at her but the thing is that's not really Shane. Shane wouldn't be like that with her in his right mind, but one thing I doubt he would hesitate to do if he found of Claire was cheating on him with Myrnin, is kill Myrnin. But obviously I can't kill Myrnin cos he is just too wonderful.**

Claire. 

Eventually Myrnin had to go back to the lab. He had to start on the massive clean-up job he had to get to. Claire would've gone with him but there was no way she was spending another whole day in those clothes, or gone without a shower. They parted with a kiss and she promised she would come sometime soon.

It wasn't until she checked her pone that she realised that it was only 9am. She didn't have any classes today. This day just kept getting better and better. Claire rushed to the bathroom to shower. She quickly stepped in, letting the warm water wash away her worries. She felt her muscles relax as she washed. Once she got out she made a mad break for her room. She walked inside and changed into a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt –one of Eve's that she had borrowed.

Downstairs Shane was sitting on the couch. His head in his hands. Claire didn't want to talk to him. He had tried to kill Myrnin; there had been no doubt about that. She didn't even care if he apologised, she didn't want to hear it. She simply grabbed a pop-tart from the kitchen and popped it in the microwave. Minutes later she was out the door, pop-tart in hand, backpack on back and heading to Myrnin's. Claire had never felt so happy to see her crazy-vampire boss, but of course she had a lot of reason to now. She arrived at the familiar shack and walked down into the lab. She smiled as she saw Myrnin pushing the last bookcase back up onto the wall. Books were still scattered everywhere so Claire had to step around them. Myrnin turned to see her and smiled his usual heart-warming smile. He then rushed over to her, suddenly appearing in front of her, holding her waist. Claire put her hands on his arms and stroked them fondly. He leaned in to give her a soft kiss on her lips; his lips were like velvet on hers. The kiss didn't last too long, they had work to do.

They soon began clearing the lab of all the books that were scattered everywhere. But Myrnin decided to use his vampire speed, which made him seem like a backwards version of the Tasmanian devil, leaving clean instead of chaos. When they finished Claire realised why Myrnin had taken such a sudden interest in cleaning. Claire was reaching up on her tip-toes to put away the last book when she felt his hands at her waist. She felt his lips brush her cheek as he whispered to her,

"Do hurry. You're teasing me just by being here." His voice purred seductively. He didn't wait for her, simply plucking the book from her hands. Claire turned just as he leaned closer to place the book in the high shelf. He was so close she could feel his cold chest against her. He smiled down at her and soon reached down to touch her cheek with the back of his hand. "You're so beautiful." He sighed, lips just inches from hers. He was quick to close the space. The kiss was ender and sweet. Claire's lips moved with his in way she never had before. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He let a small growl escape his lips, sending a chill of pleasure down Claire's spine. Claire let her tongue slip into his mouth, which he welcomed gladly. She eventually had to pull away for air. But that didn't stop him from leaning down to place gentle, spine-tingling kisses down her neck. He eventually pulled away to look in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Claire felt herself smile even wider as she said it. She didn't want to pull away from his hold but then they heard a polite knock on the door, along with the sound of it creaking open. They looked around to see Amelie walking into the lab, she still didn't look completely herself but she looked better then she had before. She stared at them together; Myrnin quickly pulled away and put his hands behind his back. His long lab coat billowed out as he bowed, his hair falling over his eyes. Amelie just gave him her old expressionless glare. He straightened up again and cleared his throat, "Is there something I could help you with?"

"I need you to start repairs on the machine immediately. There's little time for your… affections." She replied coldly, and then simply turned on her heel. She was about to leave then she stopped. She turned back and added, "And I wish for you, Myrnin, to do it alone."

"What? Why?" They both said in near unison.

"Claire will be too much of a distraction, as I've already witnessed. Claire you are not to come to the lab until Myrnin has finished the job, after that you are more than welcome to see him." Claire tried to protest,

"But you can't-"

"Don't even think about telling me what I can't do in my own town. Now go home, I'm sure you know the consequences if you don't." Myrnin walked up to her, opening his mouth to speak, but she gave him a hard glare saying, "Do you wish for me to stop you seeing her forever."

Amelie was being colder than ever. She stood there, staring at Claire, waiting. Claire decided it was better to just do what she said. Myrnin pulled her into a soft embrace, whispering in her ear,

"I'm sorry. I promise it will be done before you even know it." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Soft and tender, Claire could sense it pained him as much as it did her to pull away. She collected her things and left, blowing a kiss to Myrnin on her way out.

Once outside she checked her phone to see it was 6pm. It was going to be dark in just a few mere hours. She hadn't realised she had been there so long, but time flew when she was with Myrnin. She trudged home, feeling depressed and alone. She walked into the Glass House to find Michael playing his guitar as Eve Listened. They both looked up when she walked in; Eve was the first to ask,

"Why you back so early?" Claire was about to answer when some else interrupted her,

"Yeah why are you back so early?" It was Shane; he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the banister. "We all thought you would be spending the night." His voice was cold and harsh. Claire gave him a cold glare; she wasn't going to let him get to her. Eve stepped in quickly,

"Shut up Shane. Just because you had to go be a dick doesn't mean you have to take it out on Claire."

"Why are you all taking her side on this? She's the one that went off with him behind my back." This time Claire stepped in.

"Yeah but you did have to try and kill him did you?"

"Why don't you just fuck off back to your leech?"

"Because I can't!" Claire shouted in his face. "I can't. Amelie's orders." With that Claire explained everything that had happened. Shane left before she finished, heading for the kitchen. Claire sat beside Eve on the sofa as she finished telling them.

"Well that's a bummer, don't worry Claire bear. If he really likes you then he'll get it done in no time." Said Eve.

"True. I guess this means I'm making taco's tonight." Claire replied getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Well duh. I don't care if you were planning to stay the night, I'm tired of chilli."


	25. Then Everything Changed

**I'm really sorry about how this chapter went so I've re-written it and added on what I was going to put as the next chapter. I'm really sorry that it was so bad the first time. I added in a lot of MXC cos everyone seemed to be asking for it. I hope this is a good improvement. **

**Really really sorry about the first version of this chapter. **

Claire. 

It was dull without Myrnin. All Claire wanted to do was see him. To be with him. Eve took her shopping, which wasn't really all that fun in a town that lacked in good clothes stores. It had been three days already and Myrnin hadn't finished. Claire had tried to call him but his phone would just keep ringing till it went to answer phone. Claire reassured herself that he would finish soon.

And sure enough, on the fourth day, her phone started to ring. She practically dived to answer it, hearing the pipe organ ringtone she had set for Myrnin. She placed it to her ear and heard Myrnin say,

"Come to the lab! It's finished!" He hung up immediately. Claire was sitting on the couch in the living room. She turned to see the portal transforming into the lab. Myrnin stood just there, still holding his phone, smiling at her. Claire walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before leading her to the lab. Claire was amazed yet-again, by the machine he had made. It was wonderful and crazy and had Myrnin written all over it.

"It's brilliant. Whose brain did you use then?"

"I don't really know. That is why it took so long my dear. I figured the problem that we had with all three of the others is that they let their personalities get in the way. Therefore I have installed and chip into the brain to store all emotions and memories so that no matter who this person is, the only thing they will ever know is how to power Morganville." Claire would've protested against Myrnin taking someone's emotions but it was probably kinder then having someone live out the rest of their life as a brain in jar knowing that they are forever trapped. In fact it was probably better for everyone that way. Claire hadn't noticed until now but Myrnin looked filthy. His trousers were ripped and covered in dirt and oil, his shirt was also a mess. His hair stood up in places and his poor bunny slippers had mud in them. He noticed Claire looking at him, and looked down at his dirtied clothing,

"I'm sorry about my attire. I didn't change, I was too busy. Don't worry I'll go change." He darted out and into his bedroom, _sure now he cares if people are watching him dress, _thought Claire. Minutes later he came back out wearing jeans, Hawaiian shirt and his –now cleaned- bunny slippers. He flared his arms out in a _what do you think _kinda way. Claire chuckled as he did a little twirl in his new outfit. "Better?"

"Much." Claire replied. "So what now?" almost instantly she heard Myrnin's phone ring. He plucked it out of his pocket and held it to his ear. He listened for a while, making little nods and yes's when needed. He then slapped his voice shut with a puzzled look on his face.

"Amelie says to come to city hall."

Then everything changed in Morganville. For the worse. It all began when Amelie made an announcement. Myrnin had held her hand as they stood outside City Hall. Amelie walked to the podium at the top of the steps, she wore a black suit and her hair was pulled back into a fierce ponytail. She looked even colder than before. She let out a small cough which quickly silenced the entire crowd in front of them. Myrnin's hand tightened on hers as Amelie spoke. She started with a few meaningless words of false welcome, but then she got down to it. Claire felt sick as she heard the words.

"From this point onwards vampires have freedom to hunt at night hours. Those who hunt during daylight hours will pay a fine. The protection system is now void, so unless you humans fancy your bracelets as an asset to your attire, you may take them off. That is all."

The crowd exploded around them. Humans protested in fear and anger, screaming at her as she turned to leave. She was closely followed by Oliver, who smirked triumphantly. They walked inside and left Amelie's guards with the job of stopping the mass of humans that tried to run after her in protest. Claire was pushed hard by the surge of people, nearly tripping. Myrnin quickly grabbed her as he pushed their way out of the crowd. Claire looked back to see Michael, Shane and Eve all following behind. They soon pushed their way out and stood there in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Myrnin was the first to speak,

"This isn't the end of it. It's Oliver. He knows she's still in mourning and he's taking advantage. That bastard!" They all turned to Myrnin in surprise. All of them had never heard him swear like that before. The only time they'd heard him swear was at Bishop's disastrous masquerade, but he hadn't meant it like he did now. He didn't really pay attention to their shock and carried on speaking, "He's going to have her change everything. This isn't where it stops. If he gets his way then vampires will be able to hunt anytime they want. This is bad."

Too right it was. If things got any worse then there's no way Morganville could ever go back to the way it was before. They decided just to go back home. It was no use staying with the angry mob. The drive home was silent. They were probably all thinking the same thing.

Things are changing. And it's only just the beginning.

**This is going to be the end of this story and I'll start on a sequel as soon as I can. It probably won't be for a while because I still have to think of what's going to happen next. I'm soon going to be posting a chapter saying thanks to all you who reviewed and to give you my playlist. Thank you for reading.**


	26. Thank You Music

**In case you're confused I changed the last chapter to end the story. I'm making a sequel soon and will hopefully get started on it in a week or so. If you haven't seen my improvements to the last chapter then go back and read it again cos there have been some improvements and changes. If you don't then you will not understand the sequel. **

**So that's the story. I love all you guys who reviewed my story and all you who read it. It's you who make it all worthwhile. And to have you say such nice things sometime even brings a tear to my eyes. Please read all of this, because I have a whole playlist for you to see and if you reviewed then you will be mentioned below. Here are the names of those who have reviewed!**

DayBreakAlchemist (Who I also suspect is the Emma who gave me my first review for this story. And sometimes even made me cry with happiness from writing such nice reviews.)

LouLouFlowerPower. (Who I will always update for, Lolz)

Manuact14 (Who only gave one review but I hope I answered their question.)

DarknessIsForeverFalling (whose profile picture is so cute. Baby tiger is awesome!)

City Bookworm (Loving the name!)

Formetoknowandyoutonot (Whose reviews always made me smile and I sincerely hope she didn't combust anytime during the story.)

Midnightrose (Whose review made me soo happy!)

ClaireShaneEveMichael. (Who has reassured me in my characterisation abilities.)

Emily Angela (Whose guess was so cool I nearly used it but I couldn't cos I needed to get on with the Naomi story. And I couldn't think of a good reason why Shane would be there. AND not to mention that I'm totally with you on the Myrnin thing. Forget Shane, we wanna see Myrnin body! Lolz)

HOAkickinitluver78 (who officialy has the hardest to spell pen name EVER! Yet it's still totally awesome.)

Booklover457 (Whose idea was totally awesome! You should really use that in a story of your own. Maybe you could write your own carry-on for Black Dawn.)

Anon (Who I'm glad enjoyed it.)

GhostxWind (who wrote a brilliant review that made me smile and jump for joy!)

PhantasmagoricalPandemonium (Who I owe a great apology to, and thank you for helping me see the error of my ways.)

PingPong101 (Who even beat me at late night reading.)

Emily Angela (Thank you so much for your review.)

Anonymous (Thank you for your wonderful reviews which made me smile every time read them.)

**So that's all the reviewers done. Now I sometimes like to have a playlist at the end of my stories just like Rachel Caine. Well guess what? I'M DOING IT AGAIN! Here's a song for each chapter of the story. Just look them up on youtube. You know you want to. **

1. A little help from my friends – The Beatles.

2. Monster – Paramore.

3. Kiss with a Fist – Florence and the Machine.

4. Music of the Night – Phantom of the Opera.

5. Last Resort – Papa roach.

6. Teenagers – My Chemical Romance.

7. Rabbit Heart – Florence and the Machine. **(Just realised an ironic moment in the 7****th**** chapter because Myrnin says that he picked Sam's brain because he knew he wouldn't "**Try to kill me or himself," **and as we all know. Myrnin was wrong.**

8. Girl with one eye – Florence and Machine.

9. Dance Dance – Fall Out Boy.

10. The Call – Regina Spektor.

11. Born to be wild – Steppenwolf.

12. Who am I living for – Katy Perry.

13. Cosmic Love – Florence and the Machine.

14. Smoke on Water – Woodstock Mud.

15. The Kill – Thirty Seconds to Mars.

16. You Make Me Feel Brand New – Simply Red.

17. Heaven is a Place on Earth – Belinda Carlisle **(If you remember the 17th chapter and what happens in it then you will get why this is ironic.)**

18. Breakout – Miley Cyrus.

19. Crying – Aerosmith.

20. Lithium – Evanescence.

21. My heart will go on – Celine Dion.

22. Hear You Me – Jimmy Eat World.

23. Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne.

24. I Want You Back – The Jackson Five.

25. Addicted to Love – Florence and the Machine.

**And I have one song that I've chosen as the song of the story. ****This song is one of my favourites out of the many Florence and the Machine songs I love. And I believe this one suits the story well. It's **Howl – Florence and the Machine.

**It's an awesome song which includes the lyrics **_"Drag my teeth across your chest to __taste your beating heart." _**And **_"Hunting you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground." _**which I think is awesome and I love singing along to these lyrics. **

**I'm sorry about the many times I've written people off character. I'll try not to do it again in my next story. If I do I'll personally shot myself in the foot for being so stupid. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading. x**


End file.
